


Voyeuristic Tendencies

by abnegative



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camboy Byun Baekhyun, Consensual Kink, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: [complete] SMUT - Baekhyun makes his money taking advantage of the voyeuristic tendencies of others. What happens when he accidentally crosses paths with his biggest fan, neither of them knowing who the other is?02/04/2018 - 22/6/2018





	1. Chapter 1

 

Smut warning

 

All chapters will have smut - there won't be any more warnings.

 

 

He leaned over and clicked his mouse on the 'start stream' button and sat back on the soft grey couch. His mask was on, black lace covering his forehead to his nose, and a pair of black lace panties the only other item he was wearing.

 

"Tonight's stream is sponsored by @user1969 who sent a donation of $300 and requested the black lace." His voice was kept low and heavy as he almost purred into the camera. "Thanks 1969. What a great suggestion. I'm sure you'll all agree. Remember if you want to make a request just drop me a donation over $250 and get into my DMs."

 

He leaned in to check the comment streaming down the side. He had 162 viewers. Usually he had over 200 viewers per stream but it was a Wednesday and weekends were his best nights.

 

"Ok lovelies. I'll just wait a bit to see if anyone else is joining."

 

The donations began to roll in down the side of the screen as he sat back on the couch with his legs spread wide. The lace of the panties was itchy but he hid his discomfort well. He absentminded rolled his nipple between his thumb and finger as more joined in the stream. When it hit 180 viewers he decided to start the show.

 

"I'm going to start by saying thanks for the donations. It costs a lot to keep this channel up and running and I couldn't do it without your support."

 

He continued to rub his nipple while he spoke and ignored the stream of comments down the side of the screen.

 

 

"I love the way this lace feels." He stroked the outside of the lace underwear with his fingertips as he rose up onto his knees. "Do you like the way it looks?" He turned around and bent over slightly so his round shapely ass was aimed right at the camera. He waved it from side to side a little and put his hand inside the panties and gently rubbed his left butt cheek.

 

He moaned and squeezed his cheek hard with hand and turned back around to face the camera. He put one thumb into his mouth and began to suck it slowly while the other pulled his half hard cock out of the top of the panties. "So @user1969 wanted to watch me jerk off all over my black lace panties. Is it everything you imagined?" He mumbled around his thumb while he began to jerk himself off. He tried to go slow, the longer he kept the stream going the more coin he could make, but despite his initial disdain for the itchy lace he began to enjoy himself.

 

"Is this what you wanted?" His voice was caught between and whine and a moan as he pulled his cock harder. He began to drip from the tip and he swirled his thumb around the end, dipping it into the slit, closing his eyes and moaning in pleasure. "Is this how you like it?" He was leaning back on his other hand, using it to keep his balance on the couch, his other hand totally occupied with his leaking erection. "Is it good?" He moaned softly. "Am I good? Am I doing it for you? Making you hard?" He slowed his strokes as he moaned and writhed his body on the couch. The comments were rolling down the side of the screen faster than he could even read and he decided it was enough.

 

"Cum with me." He said quietly as he jerked himself harder, groaning as he shot his cum all over his hand. He panted loudly and looked down as the thick white liquid dripped down his hand and onto the black lace of his underwear. His breathing slowed and he regained his composure and laughed as he looked down at his mess. "Well these are ruined. Someone will have to drop me a donation with a request for something else." He giggled a little as he reached for a tissue to wipe his hand. "Thanks everyone. Hope you had a good time tonight. I know I did. See you all Friday night at 11pm." He leaned in towards the camera and blew a few kisses and pouted his lips as he clicked the 'end stream' button.

 

As soon as the stream was done he rolled his eyes and stripped the itchy mask and panties off and tossed them on the floor. "Kinky motherfuckers." He said as he walked naked across the floor and into the shower to wash the feeling of two hundred eyes off his body. Once he was showered and dressed in sweats he went back to his laptop to check his haul for the night. A heap of $5 donations and a few $10 and $20 drops as well. One $50 donation from some user called @shypcy with a comment that made him giggle.

 

'You're really cute.'

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Who messaged someone jerking off on camera in black lace panties and said they were cute? Honestly he had no idea how many weirdos were out there until he started this camboy shit. But he could make the same amount of money in half an hour as he used to make all day standing in the hot and boring coffee shop.

 

His tally for the night, including the $300 from the pervert who wanted the black lace panties was over $500. It was enough for his rent and food for the week and now anything he made on the weekend he could spend how he wanted.

 

It was only 11:30 and he wasn't even tired. He walked out of his room to find his roommate Sehun still up watching Netflix. "Want to go down to the convenience store with me?" Baekhyun asked. Sehun frowned. "Baek it's late and it's cold. Really?" Baekhyun grinned and pouted at his sour faced friend. "But it's dark and I'm smol and cute and someone might kidnap me if I go on my own." He pursed his lips in his cutest pout and Sehun's face finally cracked into the slightest of smiles. "Only if you buy me something." Sehun said as he rolled his eyes. "You really need to keep it down when you do your livestreams. I don't care what you do in there but I wish I didn't have to hear it Baek."

 

Baekhyun laughed as he grabbed his coat and beanie from the hook near the door. "You don't mind when I'm spending my hard earned pervert money though? Do you!" He dissolved into giggles and grabbed Sehun's hand as they headed out of the building and down the street in search of hot chocolates and donuts and anything sweet.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

"I really need a job." Park Chanyeol lamented into his coffee. He was seated with his friend, his only friend Do Kyungsoo, outside the busy cafeteria near the computer department of the University. Every time Chanyeol looked down at the coffee his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose and he had to push them back up. Other students milled around them in groups or pairs or alone. But Chanyeol had only made one friend since starting at University. He was thankful every day that he was put at a desk next to the similarly quiet and shy Kyungsoo on his first day.

 

"What do you need money for Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo smiled at his tall and goofy friend. A loner by nature, Kyungsoo was also grateful to have his first real friendship, and he sipped at his own hot coffee. "Your parents pay for all of this. Your living expenses, your tuition, your books. What else could you need?" Chanyeol put his coffee down and fidgeted shyly with the hem of his shirt. It was a habit he had picked up when he was a kid and the bottom of all his hoodies were picked around the seam. "Ah, I don't know, I might just want to buy some computer games or something..." His voice trailed off as he watched the people walking by. "Anyway, I'm going home, see you tomorrow." Chanyeol gathered his backpack and walked off into the cold wind leaving Kyungsoo on his own.

 

Chanyeol lived by himself off campus in a little apartment his parents paid for. They paid his rent and bills, his phone and internet, and he had a credit card for all his other purchases. His parents were generous with their money, never asking him to scrimp and save, indulging him in almost anything. But there was something Chanyeol wanted that his parents couldn't pay for. A purchase which would be noticeable. He had dropped a few small amounts on his favourite hobby, $5 here and $10 there, two nights ago he dropped $50. But it wasn't enough. He wouldn't notice him. He always left little donations, some shy comments, but it wasn't enough. He had to find a way to save up the $250 he needed to send a personal request. Honestly, he didn't even know what he would request, what he wanted to see. He just wanted to be noticed by his favourite camboy @bxxxboi. No one knew what the xxx's stood for, his followers speculated about what his real name was, but somewhere along the way his followers and fans just started calling him Bunny and it stuck.

 

 

 

Chanyeol came across the live streaming camboy almost by accident. He had been watching some gay porn and accidentally clicked a banner advertisement that took him to a preview and he was instantly hooked. He didn't know what it was that had him so smitten but that first night, his hand down his pants as he jerked himself off, Chanyeol fell in love. All he could think about was the boy they called Bunny, his beautiful voice and the cute features visible around the mask he always wore, and his sexy body that made it hard for Chanyeol to breathe. Chanyeol never missed a live stream from that day on.

 

 

 

He called past the convenience store near his building to get some ramen. It was getting darker by the minute, the cold grey of the early winter sky chasing away the sun's rays sooner than usual, making everything tinted with the ash glow of the hidden setting sun. The instant warmth flooded his body as he opened the door and entered. It was crowded inside with rows of shelves containing food and drinks and other assorted items you might need at midnight or 7am. He selected two cups of instant ramen, a big bottle of cola, and a block of caramel filled chocolate. He wound his way through the shelves with his items to the counter where he pulled out his card to pay.

 

The guy behind the counter nonchalantly took his card and swiped it without so much as a bored glance. He was tall but not as tall as Chanyeol, with smooth skin and dark hair, and a distant expression. He bagged the items and then Chaneyol saw it plastered on the wall next to the counter.

 

"POSITION AVAILABLE"

 

"Is the position still available?" He asked on a whim, his eyes trained firmly on his hands, and the bored guy flashed him a transformative smile which lit his whole face. Chanyeol knew the guy was laughing at his expense but he didn't care. He was used to it. "Yeah. You interested." He answered and Chanyeol nodded. "You know," the guy with the megawatt smile leaned over the counter and closer to Chanyeol's face. "If you take the job you have to be able to look people in the eye." Chanyeol looked up and when he met the man's eyes with his own he blushed involuntarily. "I—-I....." Chanyeol stammered a little before he could answer. He stared back down at his hands before gathering all his courage. "I know. I'll learn." He said as he looked back up.

 

 

The guy laughed again. "Geez, I'm just fucking with you, why do I care if you're polite to people." He handed Chanyeol a piece of paper. "Write down your name and phone number and the owner will give you a call. Ok?" Chanyeol nodded and wrote down his details with slightly shaking hands.

 

He looked at his watch and realised he had to get home. "Thanks." He mumbled as he rushed out of the store and headed for home. It was already 6pm, he had a shit tonne of homework, and he wanted to get it done in time to relax and wait for 11pm.

 

He ate his ramen and studied hard, finishing his tasks by 9:45pm, leaving himself plenty of time to relax. He showered and dressed in comfy sweats, fired up his laptop, and settled on top of his bed. He sank back onto his plump pillows and waited patiently as it inches closer and closer to 11pm.

 

Finally! It was starting! The familiar grey couch popped into view with the boy lounging casually on it in a basketball jersey and white knee socks. His face was masked, as per usual, but Chanyeol could still see that he was incredibly beautiful. He could barely contain his excitement.

 

"Hi lovelies." The boy crooned into the camera.  "I'm sad tonight. No personal requests." The boy on screen pouted underneath his mask and Chanyeol's heart sank. He didn't want him to be sad. He had to get that job. He was soon distracted from his musings when the boy on the screen moved and his jersey rode up a little revealing his naked skin underneath.

 

"I had to come up with my own fantasy tonight. What do you guys think?" Chanyeol watched him lift the bottom of the oversized jersey revealing his bare thighs, watched him turn to the side, revealing a little bare hip and just enough ass. Chanyeol looked down at the tent in his pants and groaned. He pulled his sweats down and allowed his boner to bounce free of its cozy grey prison. It was already dripping and Chanyeol gripped it tightly while he watched and waited to see what was going to happen.

 

 

"I always wanted a boyfriend on the basketball team." The boy on the screen began to stroke himself under the jersey while he spoke. "I would walk the school halls fantasising about surprising my tall and handsome boyfriend and blowing him in the locker room." The boy on screen stuffed the bottom of the jersey into his mouth as he stroked himself harder.

 

Chanyeol was so hard his eyes watered as he began to jerk himself off. He wanted to cum so badly, he was already on the edge, but he wouldn't finish before his precious Bunny. As the boy on screen jerked himself off, moaning loudly around the jersey stuffed in his mouth, the boy on the bed did the same. The boy on screen tossed himself forward, landing on all fours, leaning heavily on one arm while he pumped his erection with the other. He allowed the cloth of the jersey to drop from his lips as he bent over exposing his bare ass to the camera. "You're so tall...." he moaned and Chanyeol moaned loudly. I'm tall.... he thought as he edged even closer to his orgasm. Bunny must like tall guys.....

 

And Chanyeol finally came undone. He squeezed his eyes closed as he came all over himself, his thick load covering his hand and his pants, sweat beading on his forehead. He panted hard for air and regained his composure just in time to see the live stream cut.

 

"No!" Chanyeol dived towards the laptop but he was too late. He hadn't even left a comment telling his precious Bunny how cute he looked in the jersey or how pretty his lips were or how sweet his voice sounded. The rush of his orgasm quickly faded into a sinking disappointment in his stomach.

 

"I've got to get this job. I've got to get that $250".

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

"Sehunnieeeeee....." Baekhyun whined at his tall handsome friend. "Come to the mall with me!" "No!" Sehun called out from his room. "You spend too much time in the sex shop looking at weird stuff." Baekhyun pouted. "Please Sehun. I'll buy you bubble tea!" Sehun wandered out of his room. "Fine. But I don't want to go into that shop with you it makes me feel weird." Baekhyun's eyes sparkled as he smiled at his friend. "You can wait outside." He wandered back into his room to put some makeup on.

 

After fixing his face they were ready to go. "Baek you haven't seen my Lakers jersey have you?" Sehun asked as they walked into the elevator. "No. Why would I take your basketball jersey?" Baekhyun blinked cutely and innocently at his friend. Sehun just shook his head as they walked to the bus stop.

 

"Maybe this one." Baekhyun said as he picked up a bunny shaped vibrator. He knew his followers would go crazy for that one. "That one's designed for ladies." The shop assistant knew his stuff and Baekhyun always took advantage of his help. "What's the difference?" Baekhyun blinked at the man and the man laughed at his cute expression. "This part here." He pointed to the rabbit ears. "Is designed to stimulate the clitoris." Baekhyun laughed loudly. "Ew." He said and quickly put it back on the shelf. That was a word he never wanted to hear again.

 

"What about this one?" He picked up a slim sparkly blue vibrator with a remote control. "You'll probably like that one." The assistant said through his lazy looking eyes. "Can we just hurry the fuck up?" Sehun hissed as he stood awkwardly behind Baekhyun. "I told you to wait outside." Baekhyun hissed back. "Ok. Stand around outside the shop called 'XXX Black Knight' like a fucking weirdo." Sehun rolled his eyes and Baekhyun shoved a note into his hand. "Go and order the bubble tea. I'll be five more minutes."

 

"Your boyfriend's not very enthusiastic." The shop assistant commented as Baekhyun added bunny ears and a tail to his basket. "He's not my boyfriend." Baekhyun mumbled absentmindedly as he added a pair of fishnet tights, handcuffs and a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube to his basket.

 

"So maybe I could be your boyfriend." The shop assistant winked at Baekhyun as he bagged the items. "No thanks." Baekhyun said brightly as he swiped his credit card. He flashed his most adorable smile at the shop assistant before taking his items and heading towards the bubble tea shop.

 

"Was worth a try." The guy just smiled as he watched Baekhyun bounce away.

 

 

"He hit on you when I left?" Sehun knew what they were like. Baekhyun was irresistible and guys hit on wherever he went. That's why Sehun always gave in and accompanied his little friend wherever he wanted to go. It made life a lot easier for Baekhyun. "What do you think?" Baekhyun rolled his eyes and wrapped his pink lips around the straw of his strawberry tea. "So did the guy in the sports shop. Ugh those macho sporty closet gays are the worst." He tossed a bag towards Sehun who looked at it curiously. "What's this?" Baekhyun smiled sheepishly. "I did borrow your Lakers jersey but I kinda ruined it. It's a new one." Sehun's face went red and Baekhyun could tell he was mad so he quickly added "and a cap. To say sorry!" Sehun's rage subsided as he put the new baseball cap on his head.

 

"Want to get snacks on the way home?" Baekhyun smiled up at his tall friend as they walked from the bus stop towards the convenience store. "Can you buy me ice cream?" Sehun blinked innocently down at Baekhyun and Baekhyun laughed at his friend using his own tricks on him. "Sehunnie, for you, I'll buy all the ice cream." He reached for his hand. "Just hold onto me. Please? That guy who works in there always comes on to me and it freaks me out." Sehun allowed Baekhyun's fingers to link with his own  and they walked in silence. "Are you ever going to give anyone a chance though Baek? They all want you, every gay guy you walk past pretty much eye fucks you, you could have anyone you wanted."

 

Baekhyun just sighed. "That's why I don't want them Sehun. They're all so lecherous and cocky and forward. I want someone sweet and cute and nice. And innocent. Just like me." His adorable expression turned to furrowed mock anger as Sehun cracked up laughing. "Ok Baek. Good luck with that!" The two were still laughing as they entered the store.

 

"Fuck. Let go!" Baekhyun hissed and dropped Sehun's hand as soon as they entered. There was a new guy working at the convenience store and he was tall! So tall, even taller than Sehun, and cutely goofy looking with thick glasses and big sticking out ears. Sehun looked at his friend with curious amusement as Baekhyun clutched at his chest. "He's so fucking cute. Where did this guy come from?" Sehun looked at the dorky guy checking his phone and back to Baekhyun with a grin.

 

Sehun gathered his snacks of choice and went to stand near the counter to watch. Rarely did someone catch the eye of the super picky Byun Baekhyun and Sehun was so excited he wanted to open his popcorn and wait for the shitshow about to play out before him.

 

Baekhyun sidled up to the counter and leaned on it casually. "Hi!" He said brightly and batted his thick eyelashes cutely at the new guy behind the counter. The guy just stared at him wordlessly as his face transformed from normal to pale to flushed. "H-h-hi...." The guy stuttered and dropped his phone in a flustered mess. He began to take the items from the counter and scan them at the register. "How long have you been working here? I mean, I come here almost every night, and I've never seen you before!" Baekhyun's face was a picture perfect image of cute innocence as he chattered merrily at the red faced boy looking everywhere but at Baekhyun. "I just started here yesterday." He said shyly as he stared at the items he was now bagging.

 

Sehun stifled a giggle. He had never ever seen Baekhyun fail so dismally in an attempt to secure someone's attention. He almost outright laughed when he watched the little man, still leaning on the counter, unwrap a lollipop and drag it down his tongue.

 

"Strawberry is my favourite. Mmmmmmmm..." Baekhyun moaned around his lollipop, eyes closed, his lips working hard as he sucked. He opened his eyes and they met a pair of huge innocent doe eyes staring at him from above flushed cheeks. "Want a taste?" Baekhyun held the lollipop out towards the tall boy with his cheeks on fire and giggled when the other shook his head and looked away.

 

"Thanks...." Baekhyun looked down at the name tag stuck to the guys shirt. "Chanyeol." What a nice name! "I'll be seeing you again. I come in here all the time. My name's Baekhyun." He winked as he took the bag of snacks and trailed a laughing Sehun out of the store.

 

"Oh my God! Sehun!" Baekhyun started squealing as soon as the doors closed behind them. "Did you see him! He's so cute and so tall and so shy!" Baekhyun was giddy with excitement and twirled his way along the path with Sehun still smirking at his antics. "Yeah and he didn't fall for any of your usual tricks!" Sehun had never seen Baekhyun get knocked back like that and it made the painful trip to the mall totally worth it.

 

"I don't care. I'll go back every day and try again. I'll make him fall for me Sehun. I have to make him mine!"

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

Chanyeol checked his watch. His shift finished at 10:30pm. He had been very clear when he took the job that he could work nights but on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday he could only work until 10:30. What was the point of getting the job if it was going to mean he had to miss out on @bxxxboi's live streams. He had ten more minutes.

 

When the boss had called to offer him the job he had been surprised. He had no experience and no qualifications and absolutely no personal qualities that would make him an asset. But the work was boring and the pay wasn't very high so as the only applicant he was given the job over the phone.

 

It hadn't been hard to learn. The register was easy to operate and Chanyeol was smart. He could take money and give out change just fine. He had been shown around by his new co worker Jongin who seemed intent on making fun of everything Chanyeol did. He didn't care. He was used to it.

 

He had been left alone on his second night and it had been an uneventful shift until the short cute man with the tall handsome friend had wandered in. Chanyeol had enjoyed chatting with him and he wondered after why he felt such a strong sense of familiarity when the man was smiling at him. He must go to my University, Chanyeol thought, maybe he's in the computing department as well?

 

He finished up his third shift, swiped his card to pay for his snacks, and quickly bundled up in his jacket and scarf for the short walk home. He rushed along the street and into his building, up the stairs, and inside just in time to fire up his laptop. He logged into the live stream just in time and he sank onto his bed in barely contained relief. He hadn't missed a thing.

 

The boy on the screen had no fancy outfit or accessories tonight. He was seated on his couch completely naked except for the beautiful peacock mask which covered the top half of his face.

 

"Hi lovely fans and followers." The boy smiled gently as he crooned into the camera softly. I've got a special treat for you tonight."

 

His smile was so sexy Chanyeol felt himself lean into the screen subconsciously. He wasn't missing his chance tonight. He typed a few comments into the chat box before he got carried away. He typed his comments and put down all he could afford, a $10 donation, and pulled his jeans down to his ankles.

 

The boy on the screen picked up a bag and pulled out a sparkly blue jelly vibrator and a bottle of lube. "Thank you @trolljd92 for the big donation and the request. Tonight we are going to play a game called 'find Bunny's prostate'."

 

Chanyeol was instantly curious. He was practically a virgin. He'd had sex once in high school although it was so quick and clumsy he sometimes wondered if it had even really happened. But he would have to pay attention here. This seemed like something he needed to learn.

 

The boy they called Bunny inspected the jelly plastic of the vibrator and opened the bottle of lube. "Mmmmm." He sniffed the clear liquid and smiled. "Strawberry is my favourite." Chanyeol watched him upend the bottle and drip the clear viscous liquid down the length of the vibrator. "Mmmmmm.... wonder what it tastes like....." Chanyeol swallowed thickly and began to palm his erection as the boy on screen licked up and down the vibrator as he stared into the camera. "It's like a big, thick, strawberry lollipop." He murmured as he began to deep throat the vibrator, its length disappearing into his mouth, moans escaping around it from his soft pink lips.

 

Chanyeol began to jerk himself off and wondered why he found the camboy's actions so hot. And somehow strangely familiar, almost as if he had seen him do this before, maybe on a past livestream. He hadn't even really done anything yet but Chanyeol thought he could cum just watching the vibrator move in and out of the boy's sinful mouth. He began to moan as he slowed his hand, Bunny hadn't even gotten started yet, and Chanyeol was already on the edge.

 

"So." Bunny opened the lube again and poured more onto the vibrator. "Here's the lesson. The prostate is a gland inside your body. It makes seminal fluid and helps you ejaculate. It can be stimulated from inside your rectum. And if it's stimulated it makes you cum harder than you ever could from having your cock stimulated."

 

Chanyeol was captivated. He always wondered what was in it for the 'bottom.' Bunny's little lesson was more educational than any of the porn he'd ever watched. He stared in intense fascination and arousal as the boy on screen began to push the vibrator inside himself. He stroked himself gently as he tried to pay attention although his erection was making concentrating difficult.

 

He took note of how slowly Bunny inserted the vibrator. He watched him use just the tip at first, moving it in and out gently, his laboured breathing gradually becoming more steady as he got used to the feeling.

 

Chanyeol watched as Bunny pushed the whole length of the vibrator inside his body. "Now," Bunny panted gently as he spoke, "we just have to find the right spot..." Chanyeol watched him move the vibrator around, angling it in different ways, finally gasping as he found the right spot. "Uuunnnhhhhnnn......" the noise that came from his mouth was barely human as he reached for the remote control and turned the vibrator on.

 

Bunny had obviously found the right spot as he closed his eyes and let his head roll back. He thrust the vibrator in and out of his body as he moaned his pleasure loudly. Chanyeol was almost too fascinated to jerk off as he watched what was happening. The boy on screen hadn't even come close to touching his cock but it was erect and dripping with precum oozing from the tip. Chanyeol watched him writhe around on the couch as he fucked himself with the vibrator and imagined it was him making Bunny make those noises. He fantasised about what it would be like to use his cock the way Bunny was using the vibrator, he began to pant for air as sweat gathered on his forehead, imagining himself thrusting his hard cock slowly and gently in and out of Bunny's tight warm hole.

 

Just as Chanyeol felt himself pass the point of no return he watched the camboy cum. His cock red and hard, and completely untouched, shot thick white load out as Bunny cried out in ecstasy. He screamed and sobbed with pure pleasure as his untouched cock released all over his stomach and Bunny's breathing became ragged and desperate. And Chanyeol let himself release as well and his own stomach soon wore his load as he came hard with the name 'Bunny' playing across his lips.

 

When his breath finally steadied Bunny removed the vibrator and tossed it aside. "Was this informative?" He asked the camera with a wink. "So now you know why we like to bottom. Because it feels fucking amazing." He blew a kiss at the camera as he leaned over to shut the live stream off. "See you all on Friday night."

 

The livestream was over and Chanyeol jumped up to shower. He was so excited. Friday he was going to get his first pay check.

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun had a problem. A big problem. The only one who could help him was Sehun but this was going to take some convincing.

 

He pulled his scarf up around his neck as he tried to fight the bitter wind. Winter was sneaking up on him and he didn't like walking around by himself in the dark and cold University campus. But Sehun had a late class and Baekhyun wanted to call past the convenience store. All he could think about was that guy. He was so sweet and adorable, so nerdy, and so shy. Shy was Baekhyun's kink, he couldn't resist a guy who stumbled over his words with pink cheeks, and to top it all off he was so incredibly tall.

 

Baekhyun started walking away from the arts building and towards the front gates of the University. He checked his bank balance and smiled when he saw how healthy it was looking. Now if only he could get Sehun to agree....

 

 

 

 

 

He walked quickly against the wind and the beginnings of a cold drizzle of rain and pushed the door open to the convenience store. Disappointment washed over him when he saw that it wasn't his intended target working, it was the other guy, and here he was without the protection of Sehun.

 

But he wanted the strawberry milk and potato chips he was craving and so he braved the counter alone. "Hey gorgeous!" The white smile that broke across gleaming bronze skin was bright and beautiful and empty. "Hi." Baekhyun said as he handed over the items. "Where's your boyfriend tonight?" The guy asked with a wink and a grin. "He's not my boyfriend," Baekhyun conceded.

 

"Where's the other guy? The one with the glasses?" The smile faded from the perfectly handsome man's face as he thought about what Baekhyun had just asked him. He frowned as he responded. "Chanyeol? He starts at 6:30pm. Why?" Baekhyun just smiled to himself as he took his items and swiped his card. "You know him?" The man pressed the issue and Baekhyun had to respond. "No but I'd like to." He flashed his most innocent smile as he quickly headed for the door with his snacks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sehunniiieeeeeeeee......" Baekhyun calked out as he he heard the front door close. "Sehunieee my favourite, my best friend, my number one guy." Baekhyun bounced out of his room with his cutest face on. Sehun instantly rolled his eyes. "What do you want now?" He said as he tossed his coat onto the rack and kicked off his shoes.

 

"Let me suck your dick." Baekhyun blinked innocently at his friend who choked on his own spit and began coughing furiously. "What?" Sehun coughed all the way to the couch as Baekhyun followed him.

 

"Please Sehun? This guy, one of my followers, he requested to watch me sucking someone's dick. A real one. And you're the only person I can ask." Baekhyun sat on the floor at Sehun's feet with his most adorable begging expression on his face. "It's worth a lot of money to me Sehun. Like $1000. He's already dropped it into my account." Sehun eyed him while he thought carefully. "What's in it for me?" Baekhyun smiled. He had him and he knew it. "I'll give you $200." Sehun frowned. "No way. I want half. Why do you get $800 and I only get $200?"

 

"Duhhhhhh...." Baekhyun rolled his eyes almost into the back of his head. "I'm the one doing the dick sucking. No one wants to pay a grand to see you suck someones dick!" He laughed as he rolled on the floor. "I don't know too many guys who would knock this deal back Sehun. You can just close your eyes and pretend I'm that Chinese singer you're obsessed with." The more he laughed the more Sehun frowned at him. Finally he sat up and used his last resort. "I'll buy you an Xbox one. I'll go and get it tomorrow. Please?"

 

"Fine." Sehun said. "But I don't want my face on camera." "No problems. No one wants to see it anyway!" Baekhyun was thoroughly tickled and was still on the floor laughing. "And Baek. You can't fall in love with me. Ok?" Sehun said with finality. Baekhyun's laughter had reached its peak and his little face was flushed with mirth as he rolled on the floor. Finally he regained his composure and sat up to be greeted with Sehun's stone cold expression. "Oh. You were serious!" Baekhyun stifled another giggle. "Sehun I won't fall in love with you or your dick. I promise." He smiled sweetly at his friend. "I'm totally going to be pretending you're the cute

guy from the convenience store anyway!"

 

3 hours later Sehun reclined sideways on the grey couch, totally naked, as Baekhyun checked the camera view again. "It's fine. Even if you slip down a bit your face won't be in the shot. Ready?" He said and Sehun frowned. "I still can't believe I said yes to this Baekhyun. You better get me that fucking Xbox."

 

Baekhyun clicked on the 'stream' button and moved his masked face in front of the camera.

 

"Tonight's special treat comes courtesy of follower @trolljd92, again, who made a very generous donation for this special treat. So you can all thank him."

 

Baekhyun moved over towards Sehun who was on the couch with his eyes closed. His cock was soft and Baekhyun internally groaned as he began to stroke the insides of Sehun's thighs.

 

Sehun better not fuck this up for me.

 

"I've got my good friend Channie here to play a game with me tonight. It seems some of my followers liked the way I licked the vibrator the other night and wanted to see me work on the real thing." Baekhyun's hand gripped Sehun's cock and began to stroke it while he whispered towards the camera.

 

"Channie you're so big...." Baekhyun used his tongue to lick one long stripe all the way from balls to tip. "Mmmm. So tasty..." Baekhyun mumbled as he gripped Sehun's cock with one hand and used the other to cup his balls. He winked towards the camera and took the whole head of Sehun's cock into his mouth and began to suck.

 

He relaxed when he felt Sehun stiffen inside his mouth. For a second or two he thought Sehun wouldn't be able to get it up and that wouldn't be good on a live broadcast. But now his mouth was filled with a raging hard boner and Baekhyun could already taste the precum as his tongue swirled around the tip. "Mmmmm Channie." Baekhyun gasped in between breaths as he alternated deep throating Sehun's cock with teasing the tip using his tongue. "You taste so good." He moaned loudly and sucked hungrily and took all of Sehun's length into his mouth and felt fingers in his hair.

 

Sehun's fingers gripped Baekhyun's hair as he began to fuck his face, holding his head still while his hips thrust, and slamming his cock against the back of Baekhyun's throat. Sehun's intensity increased, he began to moan and pull harder at Baekhyun's hair, finally releasing his grip. "Cum Channie." Baekhyun urged him on as he sucked hard and used his hand where his mouth couldn't reach. "Cum all over my face. I know you want to...."

 

And Sehun did. He tossed his head back and moaned loudly as his cum shot out all over Baekhyun's face. It was in his hair and on his cheek and dripped down his lips to his chin. Baekhyun stuck his tongue out as he faced the camera and licked all the cum his tongue could reach. He swiped some with his thumb and stuck it in his mouth and sucked on it. "Mmm yummy. Delicious." He smiled and pouted for the camera with Sehun's cum decorating his hair. "I hope you enjoyed yourselves tonight. I'm going to go and get Channie to help me clean up. See you next time." Baekhyun giggled and leaned over to end the livestream.

 

 

 

 

"Ugh. You taste like shit what the fuck Sehun!" Baekhyun gagged as he grabbed a towel. "You really need to improve your diet." Sehun grabbed his shorts from behind the couch and quickly pulled them over his nakedness. "Ah, yeah, sorry Baek. I just kinda got carried away. Once I couldn't see your face."

 

"It's fine Sehun." Baekhyun blinked innocently at him as he smiled sweetly. "Anything for the man I love!" Sehun frowned then threw the towel at Baekhyun. "Fuck off you jerk!" He walked out into the living room as Baekhyun pulled his shorts and tshirt on and ran after him. "You threw the cum towel on my head asshole!" Baekhyun yelled after him. "Your head is the cum towel asshole!" Sehun shot back from his hiding spot. Baekhyun, spotting him instantly, threw the dirty towel at Sehun who was doing a shit job of hiding behind the couch.

 

"Gotcha!" Baekhyun laughed as the towel hit Sehun's head and Baekhyun's back hit the couch. He stared stared at the roof as he daydreamed about, what else, his crush. "I bet that Chanyeol guy has cum that tastes as sweet as dairy frost vanilla ice cream." Baekhyun mumbled as he pictured licking Chanyeol's cum off his hands and wiping it off his cheeks and chin. "Not like you!" He said as he snapped out of his musings. "Your cum is as sour as your face!" Baekhyun squealed as he ducked the towel flying at his head and headed for the shower.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chanyeol was so proud of himself. He had worked ten hours in his first week and, after tax, made $120. If he got more hours next week he would definitely have the money. He felt in control now and turned his mind to what he was actually going to request.

 

He had seen Bunny in all sorts of costumes and positions and he liked them all. He sighed with resignation when he realised that no way would Bunny do the one thing he really wanted. What he wanted was to see his face, his beautiful eyes, his lovely sweet smile. To just talk to him and find out what foods he liked, what his favourite colour was, what kind of tv shows he liked to watch.

 

Chanyeol suddenly felt sad. But then he remembered what made Bunny happy. Donations and requests. Chanyeol would think of something. At least then Bunny would finally have to notice him.

 

He made it home in plenty of time for the livestream with a bag of snacks in tow. He had fifteen minutes and he used them to take a quick shower and get the convenience store smell off his skin. He liked the job, except for the fact that Jongin had started being extra mean to him for no apparent reason, and the fact that he always smelled like hotdogs when his shift was over. Besides that it was fine.

 

With clean wet hair and fresh smelling skin Chanyeol settled in his bed. He hadn't bothered with clothes, he was just going to take them off anyway, and he slid his cool naked skin under the sheets. It was a little cold and he hadn't put the heat on.

 

He thought for a second he was in the wrong livestream when he saw two people on screen.He frowned but it was definitely Bunny. But who was the other guy? Bunny didn't have a boyfriend?

 

Did he?

 

Chanyeol momentarily lost concentration as he frowned at the screen and Bunny began his little game.

 

"I've got a friend here to play a game with me tonight. It seems some of my followers liked the way I licked the vibrator the other night and wanted to see me work on the real thing."

 

His friend?

 

Chanyeol wasn't sure if he liked this. Bunny said it was just his friend but Chanyeol was pretty sure that friends didn't touch each other or suck on each other  like Bunny was doing to that guy. Chanyeol wasn't turned on at all. He felt weird, jealousy pooled in the pit of his stomach instead of warm arousal, and tears filled his eyes as he leaned over to close the laptop.

 

And the he heard Bunny moan.

 

"Channie you're so big...."

 

No one had called Chanyeol 'Channie' since before high school. But for a brief second Chanyeol felt as if Bunny was talking just to him. His old childhood nickname sounded so wonderful coming out of Bunny's mouth and his cock stiffened immediately.

 

"Mmmmm Channie."

 

"You taste so good."

 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm..... Channie....."

 

 

Chanyeol jerked his cock frantically as he watched Bunny go to town on that other guys erection. Chanyeol imagined it was his cock choking Bunny, his fingers pulling at his soft hair, his thighs around Bunny's face.

 

"Cum Channie." Bunny moaned and Chanyeol pretended it was just for him. "Cum all over my face. I know you want to...." Chanyeol wanted to. He wanted to so badly but instead he just shuddered and moaned as his cum sprayed all over his hand and his stomach and his sheets.

 

He watched Bunny licking at the cum dripping down his face and hands and wished it was his. He quickly managed to type a few comments in the chat box before the stream ended but he didn't make a donation. He had to save his money. Next week he was going to have the $250.

 

 

The next day was Saturday and Chanyeol had to work. He had a shift starting at 5 and he was working through to 10:30 again. Bunny didn't always do a livestream on Saturday nights but Chanyeol was hopeful he would tonight. And he hoped this time he would be alone like he usually was.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun skipped happily through the mall. He had a big bag of expensive beauty products swinging by his side and Sehun was a few feet behind him lugging his brand new Xbox one. "Slow down!" Sehun panted as he tried to manage the big box and keep up with the excited little man flittering around like an overexcitable fairy. "Hurry up Sehunieeee. I want to get my hair done and they said they only had one appointment left." He squealed as they headed for the salon.

 

 

 

"Sehun. You have to wait with me please." Baekhyun whispered as he clung to Sehun. "Ok Baek." Sehun knew the stylist here had a thing for Baekhyun but he was also the best stylist in the city. And Baekhyun really cared about his hair. So Baekhyun relaxed in the chair while Sehun watched on and played the big and protective boyfriend. Two hours later Sehun's phone battery was dead and Baekhyun was blonde. "He still rubbed his dick on my arm while he was shampooing my hair." Baekhyun laughed as they walked out of the mall with their purchases.

 

 

It was already dark and each night was colder than the last. But despite being loaded with shopping bags Baekhyun insisted on calling past the convenience store. He had been in there twice since the first time he saw Chanyeol but he hadn't seen him again. He knew he would be working tonight. He'd kind of figured out the pattern of his hours and he glowed with self satisfaction when he walked through the doors and saw the tall man behind the counter. "Hi." He said as he walked straight past the rows of snacks and straight up to the instantly blushing man.

 

"Busy night?" Baekhyun asked as he leaned on the counter and fluttered his eyelashes thick with the mascara he had been testing in the M.A.C store. "Ah, no, not really..." Chanyeol stuttered. He stared open mouthed while Baekhyun allowed himself to take in every inch of the man's appearance. He was so tall, and thin but not skinny, the white button down shirt he was wearing gave away a hint of bicep and his shoulders were broad. His waist was narrow where the shirt was tucked neatly into his black jeans. They were tight enough to show the bulge in his crotch and Baekhyun absentmindedly licked his lips as he stared and wondered exactly how big Chanyeol's cock was. Everything else about him was big enough to be satisfactory so Baekhyun couldn't imagine being disappointed.

 

"Your hair." Chanyeol mumbled as he stared bashfully at the counter. "You changed it." Baekhyun smiled sweetly. "Do you like it?" He ran his hand through the soft silky locks and watched a singular bead of sweat form on Chanyeol's brow. Baekhyun's eyes were now fixed on the veins in Chanyeol's forearm and his huge hands, his long thick fingers, that looked like they'd be perfect wrapped around his cock. And buried deep inside his ass. He felt heat rising in his cheeks.

 

And the it happened. The shy boy behind the counter turned to Baekhyun and smiled at him sweetly and softly and ever so briefly before training his eyes back on the ground. "Yeah I like it." He said in a voice barely over a whisper.

 

Baekhyun felt faint. His smile was stunning. It was elusive and genuine and radiated from within like pure sunshine. It was gone too soon and Baekhyun knew he needed to make it happen again. He would do anything to see Chanyeol bless him with another one of his sunshine smiles.

 

"What time do you finish?" Baekhyun asked the tall boy who couldn't possibly be any pinker in the cheek. "Ah, 10:30, why?" Baekhyun hummed. He didn't always do a Saturday live stream and spending time with his crush was much more preferable to jerking off for a bunch of perverts. "I thought maybe, if you wanted to, maybe we could get a cup of coffee or something?" Fuck. Baekhyun swore internally as he felt his cheeks heat up. Chanyeol's blush was contagious and Baekhyun quickly turned away and grabbed a few random snacks and tossed them onto the counter.

 

 

Chanyeol was in stunned silence. Usually he would just quickly say no, his shyness and awkward manner made socialising painful, almost unbearable especially when faced with someone he was attracted to. But the fact that there was an attraction made Chanyeol, for the first time in a long time, want to push past his shyness. He was drawn to Baekhyun without even knowing why. He didn't feel like a stranger for some reason. He felt familiar and comfortable and Chanyeol felt himself nodding.

 

"Okay." His voice cracked but he nodded and smiled and Baekhyun smiled back.

 

Why not? He thought to himself as he bagged Baekhyun's items.

 

Bunny didn't always do a livestream on Saturdays anyway.

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

 

When Baekhyun got the idea to start his camboy site it never occurred to him that the people on the other end of the screen were real people. He only saw them in terms of numbers. Views, comments, donations. It never occurred to him that they walked and talked, had jobs and lives, and may even cross paths with him in real life.

 

It never occurred to him that they may go to his University, pass him in the mall, live in the building around the corner.

 

None of this occurred to him but the choice to mask his identity had been made on a whim and he was suddenly glad for it. As they walked back to their apartment with their shopping bags Baekhyun wondered how this sweet boy he had such a crush on would react if he discovered Baekhyun's secret double life.

 

He was so sweet and shy, his big doe eyes so wonderfully innocent, there was no way Chanyeol would ever be into something like that. He was nothing like the creeps and perverts that dropped the donations in his account with lewd and sometimes scary comments in his DMs. Baekhyun almost felt bad for fantasising about him the other day when he was sucking Sehun's dick.

 

He sighed with a heavy sense of resignation as he tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind. He had a bigger problem to deal with which was the ordeal of trying to help Sehun set up his new Xbox.

 

They pulled the box apart and Baekhyun plugged it in and went through the set up process. While it updated he took a shower and used his favourite strawberry vanilla body wash, brushed his teeth, and trimmed all his body hair. Just in case.

 

He dressed in his favourite skinny jeans and a brand new cashmere sweater. It had been expensive but he'd earned it. He wasn't sure he wanted to do the dick sucking thing again. Definitely not with Sehun. So he spoilt himself with the cream coloured v neck sweater and admired the way it looked on him in the mirror.

 

He added mascara, eyeliner and a slick of strawberry lip balm and shoved the tube in his pocket. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as it got closer and closer to 10:30pm. Baekhyun realised he better post a notice advising his followers there was no livestream tonight and when he opened his page he had another donation.

 

It was from the same user as the last two donations. @trolljd92. The message attached was short but creepy as per usual.

 

 

"You went hard on that guys dick like you hadn't eaten for a week. It was worth the $1000. Hope you bought yourself something pretty.

 

Tonight I want you to dress up like a schoolboy and finger yourself until you cum. Shirt and tie, socks, no pants. I'll be waiting Bunny."

 

 

"Fuck." Baekhyun was pissed. This guy, whoever he was, thought he was Baekhyun's sugar daddy or something. Ew. But there was $300 in his account and he sat down to type a brief response.

 

"Thanks lovely. I'm not streaming tonight but I'll do it Monday. I promise."

 

He hit send and made a post saying there was no stream and closed his laptop. It was 10:15pm and he had to get to the convenience store. "Sehunieeee." He whined. "Walk me to the store please?" He heard Sehun sigh but also heard him get up. He grabbed his phone and wallet and put on his coat with barely contained excitement.

 

Sehun safely deposited Baekhyun at the convenience store to wait for Chanyeol and rushed back to their apartment and back to playing Fallout 4. And Baekhyun wandered in with what he hoped was his most sexy walk. He wasn't sure if Chanyeol was extra shy, a little bit stupid, or totally not interested in him. But he had said yes to the coffee date and Baekhyun wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

 

He smirked when he saw Chanyeol watching him with an open mouthed stare. The guy had no poker face that was for sure. He strutted towards the counter knowing how hot he looked. He always looked good but he had actually put effort in for Chanyeol and he thought it might have worked. "Hi!" Baekhyun said in his most bright and perky voice as he leaned forward on the counter. The neckline of his sweater drooped as he leaned forward and he watched Chanyeol swallow nervously as he eyed Baekhyun's collarbone.

 

"Hi." Baekhyun repeated when Chanyeol didn't answer. "Oh. Yeah...... h-h-hi.." the words stumbled out of his mouth but his eyes didn't move from Baekhyun's bare skin. Baekhyun stood upright and watched Chanyeol shake out of his musings and flush pink as he smiled shyly at Baekhyun.

 

"Cute." Baekhyun mumbled as he stared at Chanyeol's mop of thick dark hair. "Hmmm?" Chanyeol hummed and Baekhyun realised he hadn't heard him. "I said you're cute." Baekhyun said louder and more directly. He knew he couldn't fuck around with Chanyeol. He needed to be clear. "When can we leave?" Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol's gaze returned to the floor. "As soon as my workmate gets here to take over."

 

Right on cue the little bell over the door rang and Jongin walked toward them. His face lit up when he spotted Baekhyun and he allowed his eyes to drag up and down Baekhyun's body taking it all in. Baekhyun shivered under his gaze. Gross. He hated the lascivious stares, the eye fucking, the way they looked right through his clothes. He felt less objectified when they watched him through the camera lens.

 

Jongin thought for a brief second that Baekhyun might have had a change of heart after his repeated efforts to chat him up. But when he saw Chanyeol walk out from behind the counter and Baekhyun move towards him Jongin began to laugh. "No fucking way. Every guy within a hundred miles of here has been trying to fuck you and you're going out with him?"

 

Chanyeol went red with embarrassment but Baekhyun grabbed his big sweaty hand and entwined it with his own slender fingers. "Yeah. Yeah I am going out with him." He smiled sweetly and led Chanyeol to the door and with a little ring of the bell they were gone into the night.

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

"So...." Baekhyun searched for words to fill the silence as they walked. Their was a cafe open around the corner that stayed open late on the weekends and that was where they were headed.

 

"So do you go to the University?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded. "So what are you studying?" Silence. Then he finally answered. "Software Engineering." Chanyeol said as they wandered along the mostly empty street. "Nice. I'm in the art school. I'm doing film and television production. But I'm going to try and make it as an actor." Baekhyun pulled at Chanyeol's arm and blinked up at him. "Do you think I'm good looking enough to make it as an actor?" He was rewarded with a fresh blush, spreading slowly across Chanyeol's cheeks, visible even under the dim glow of the streetlights.

 

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol release his hand and pull it away. Chanyeol wiped his sweaty palm on his trousers and shoved his hand into his pocket. Baekhyun frowned and was about to say something when he realised they were almost at the cafe.

 

The cafe was popular both for its selection of baked treats and the barista who owned the place and had the face of a drama actor. Chanyeol opened the door for Baekhyun and they walked in to the smell of vanilla pastries and rich espresso. The barista blessed Baekhyun with a million dollar smile that soon faded when he saw Chanyeol's looming presence behind the smaller man.

 

"Hi Baekhyun." He said as he stood behind the register to take their order. "Hi Junmyeon." Baekhyun replied. Bringing Chanyeol here might mean the end of free coffees but it might also mean the end of Junmyeon begging him for a date. Baekhyun would rather pay for his coffees and be spared the leering eyes of the handsome but horny barista.

 

"One coffee frappe please with extra whipped cream." Baekhyun smiled at Junmyeon and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol. "What about you Channie?"

 

Chanyeol gulped. Channie. The nickname went straight into his ear and shot down to his dick which twitched in his pants. He silently willed it to behave as Baekhyun blinked innocently up at him.

 

"I'll have the same. And two of those strawberry shortcakes." He said quietly and quickly pulled his wallet out. He handed over the cash before Baekhyun could argue and Baekhyun smiled up at him in delight.

 

This guy was a dream. Tall and cute, shy and goofy, and quiet but so so polite. Opening doors and paying for coffee and blushing over his words. Just Baekhyun's ideal type. He led Chanyeol over to a booth table and sat down and frowned when Chanyeol sat across from him and not next to him.

 

"Why are you sitting over there?" Baekhyun blinked innocently at Chanyeol who frowned at the question. He stared at the table for a long time before answering. "I... I feel like I smell bad. Like work." Baekhyun chuckled and got up and slid his body onto the bench seat next to Chanyeol. "I don't care." He said as he moved in closer to the tall blushing boy. "I smell like hotdogs." Chanyeol whispered as his voice trembled slightly. Baekhyun ran his hand over Chanyeol's thigh and leaned up towards his ear. "I like hotdogs..." he whispered and just as his hot breath made contact with Chanyeol's ear they were interrupted.

 

"Two frappes. Extra whipped cream. And two strawberry shortcakes." Junmyeon was curt and professionally polite which made a nice change from his usual wolfish predation. Baekhyun picked up a fork and took a taste of the delicate cake and closed his eyes as the vanilla and strawberry flavours combined on his tongue.

 

"Mmmmm...." Chanyeol stared open mouthed as Baekhyun moaned around his mouthful of cake. It sounded familiar and he shifted uncomfortably as he felt a pull in his groin again. "Mmmmmm ... Channie you have to try this.." Baekhyun's eyes were open now and he blinked cutely at Chanyeol with a piece of the cake outstretched on his fork. Chanyeol opened his mouth and let Baekhyun feed him the cake. He chewed it slowly, his eyes never moving from the table, until Baekhyun's hand rested on his cheek and turned his face up to meet his.

 

"You have cream on your lip." Baekhyun smiled sweetly at the shy boy and wiped it with his thumb. As his thumb traced across Chanyeol's bottom lip he finally held his gaze and allowed their eyes to meet. Chanyeol's eyes watched Baekhyun's thumb, covered in whipped cream, move from his lips and into Baekhyun's own mouth. He watched transfixed as Baekhyun slowly sucked the cream from his thumb, moving it between his wet parted lips, his actions holding the shy boy captive.

 

And Chanyeol watched in fascination as the newly blond man sitting next to him switched in an instant from sexy back to cute. Baekhyun pushed the other cake over to Chanyeol. "Eat!" He said with a cute smile. "I'm not eating them both. You won't love me if I'm fat!" Baekhyun took another big bite of the cake and chewed as Chanyeol watched him. "Yes I will." Chanyeol mumbled quietly and trained his eyes firmly back on his plate. "What?" Baekhyun said as crumbs of cake flew out his mouth. Chanyeol just shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you come here a lot?" Baekhyun asked as he leaned back in satisfaction. He'd eaten all his strawberry shortcake and half of Chanyeol's too. He absentmindedly rubbed his belly as Chanyeol blushed. "No. I've never been here before." Chanyeol said softly. He could feel Baekhyun's gaze on him as the smaller continued to chatter away. "Really? How did you know that cake would be so good?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol lifted his eyes from his hands and looked up at him. He smiled again and it was just as wonderful as last time. Baekhyun was mesmerised by the way Chanyeol's face changed when he smiled. "I remember you said strawberry was your favourite. With the lollipop. You know, at work....." Chanyeol's blush had reached its peak and his face felt like it was on fire.

 

He felt relief when they walked out into the cold night air and the breeze washed over his skin. As they wandered along their conversation flowed more fluidly, their company felt more natural, and Chanyeol felt more comfortable. This time when Baekhyun grabbed his hand he let him and he even squeezed it back a little. He walked Baekhyun home to his apartment building with a warm feeling in his chest. Baekhyun made him feel nice and happy, with an inexplicable sense of familiarity, and Chanyeol enjoyed it. When he left Baekhyun at the entrance to his building he summoned all his courage and bent down to kiss Baekhyun's cheek.

 

As he turned to walk away he never saw the flush on Baekhyun's cheeks that crept across his happy little face as he headed up to his apartment.

 

 

===

 

 

 

Monday night Baekhyun, for the first time, felt uneasy before his live stream. Just a little, but just enough, and he paced his room trying to talk himself out of his nerves.

 

He really liked Chanyeol and couldn't get the tall goofball off his mind. When he had leaned down and kissed his cheek it made Baekhyun's head spin with an innocent joy and pleasure that he hadn't felt in forever.

 

That night as he lay in his bed, clean and warm between cotton sheets, he jerked himself off as he moaned Chanyeol's name into his pillow. He jerked himself off hard and fast without a single consideration of how he looked or sounded or how it made someone else feel. He pleasured himself selfishly and slept soundly as he dreamed of running his fingers through soft dark curls.

 

But now it was Monday and he had to earn his cash. The user @jdtroll92 had seemed kind of pissed he didn't livestream on Saturday night and had left him a few messages to that effect. But he was about to get what he wanted whether Baekhyun was in the mood or not.

 

 

 

Baekhyun buttoned up his crisp white school shirt and had borrowed one of Sehun's old school ties. Baekhyun had gone to a private school and his tie would be a giveaway. The last thing he needed was his school suing him for defamation or some shit. He wore his mask and a cap, brushing his newly blonde locks back from his face and under the cap. A pair of grey school socks completed the look and he prepared to begin.

 

"As requested here is your favourite Bunny." Baekhyun smiled at the camera. He knelt on the couch and bent over, letting his white shirt ride up just enough to expose the bottom of his ass, his milky thighs on display. "Is this how you like me?" His voice was husky as he turned around to face the camera. "You like me all cute and innocent? I'm a very good boy at school. Usually...." Baekhyun smirked at the camera.

 

He spread his legs wider and stroked the inside of his creamy thighs. "Do I look innocent? Do you find me cute? Maybe I've been bad..." Baekhyun casually palmed himself. He was still soft and he had to get hard. And quick.

 

'dress up like a schoolboy and finger yourself until you cum'

 

He knew what the creep wanted but he had to get himself in the mood. "Mmmmmm... maybe I'm secretly a bad boy..." Baekhyun stroked his cock and closed his eyes. "Maybe teacher will have to give me detention..."

 

His eyes closed, Baekhyun began to relax, his mind began to wander. He licked his lips as he remembered eyeing Chanyeol's thick thighs and his thick fingers and wondering what else was thick on the tall man's body. His cock stiffened immediately and Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief. He moaned and sucked on his fingers as he imagined sucking Chanyeol's long thick cock. "Mmmmm...." he moaned around his fingers and when they were nice and wet he began to tease his hole.

 

"@trolljd92 wants me to finger myself until I cum..." Baekhyun's husky voice was stuttering a little as he began to pant for breath. He inserted two fingers into his hole and pushed them in as far as he could reach. He stopped talking as he began to work himself up and he could only concentrate on chasing his orgasm.

 

I bet Chanyeol's fingers would feel almost as good as his cock.....

 

His long thick fingers.....

 

His long thick cock....

 

His hard cock, hot and dripping, ready to make my life hell....

 

 

Baekhyun pushed inside himself as far as he could. His fingers were thin and unsatisfactory but his imagination was wild. As he rolled his hips and began to moan he thought of how it would feel to straddle Chanyeol and ride his cock until they both came.

 

And then he found it with his fingers. As they brushed against his prostate his moans became louder and more convincing. Baekhyun's breath became ragged, sweat formed on his forehead, he rode his fingers hard and wished they were Chanyeol's cock.

 

He bit down on his lip as he finally came. The coil of arousal wound inside him released and he shot his cum all over the neat white school shirt as he whined and writhed and gasped. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from crying out the only name on his mind.

 

Chanyeol

 

"Thank you@jdtroll92 I hope this was everything you wanted it to be...." Baekhyun purred into the camera. "Don't forget, if you have a request just DM me for my account details..." he smirked and ended the livestream.

 

As Baekhyun stood in the shower he felt empty. His orgasm had been strangely unfulfilling and he was still horny. He shampooed his hair and washed his body and brushed his teeth. Once he was dried and dressed in his favourite sweats he headed out to the living room as chuckled when he saw Sehun hadn't moved from the Xbox.

 

Baekhyun kept walking into the kitchen and frowned when he realised they were out of strawberry milk. He sighed heavily in disappointment. He didn't think Chanyeol was working so it wasn't worth the walk to the convenience store so he just padded barefoot back into the living room and flopped onto the couch next to Sehun.

 

Sehun ignored his presence as he chased a few rad roaches across the post nuclear apocalyptic wasteland.

 

"Sehun..." Baekhyun whined and kicked his legs as he lay on his back on the couch trapping Sehun. Sehun slipped out from under his legs and moved to the floor without breaking his concentration.

 

"Sehunieeeeeeee....." Baekhyun whined and rolled over onto his stomach. Sehun died and tossed the controller onto the floor. "What's wrong?" He turned to his whiney little friend and laughed as Baekhyun kicked his little legs like a spoilt toddler.

 

"I'm bored. There's no strawberry milk. I had to finger my ass until I came and it wasn't even that good. And I miss Chanyeol and I don't think he likes me."

 

Baekhyun pouted and Sehun chuckled. "Silly Baekkie." He said as Baekhyun rolled back onto his back and stared at the roof. "If you're bored have a go at the Xbox. It's fun. You don't need any strawberry milk anyway." He said playfully as he grabbed at one of Baekhyun's thick thighs. "And what makes you think Chanyeol doesn't like you?"

 

Baekhyun sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I gave him my number and he didn't text me. I want to go out with him again." He frowned and sat up and pouted again and Sehun rolled his eyes. "So just ask him out again. He's so fucking awkward around you it's painful to watch. He's not going to ask you."

 

"So do you think that means he likes me?" Baekhyun blinked at his friend. He knew the answer. He just wanted to hear someone say it. "Just text him Baekhyun and stop being an idiot." Sehun turned back to his game and Baekhyun smiled to himself and went back to his room to find his phone.

 

 

===

 

 

 

Baekhyun had an unusual request that would require special equipment. He had lured Sehun  to the mall with a lot of pouting and a little bribery, a promise of bubble tea and a treat from the game shop, and the two friends walked happily through the mall together.

 

"Baek. Just meet me at the bubble tea shop." Sehun didn't want to go into the sex shop and Baekhyun frowned. "That guy's going to come onto me if you aren't with me." His face fell and Sehun felt bad. He sighed and grabbed Baekhyun's arm as they walked into the Black Knight adult shop.

 

"Back again?" The shop assistant was almost leering as Baekhyun walked in. Then he noticed Sehun and his eyes narrowed even more. Baekhyun tried to ignore him but, unfortunately, when the guy asked if he needed assistance he had to answered yes.

 

"I need a dildo, or a butt plug, not too big. But with a suction cup so I can stick it to my coffee table." Baekhyun said as he blinked innocently at the shop assistant. "Ah... okay..." he stuttered a little as he led Baekhyun down an aisle filled with brightly coloured toys in neat black boxes.

 

"How big is not too big?" The assistant asked as he began to hand boxes to Baekhyun. "Well obviously something smaller than a fucking pineapple." Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he inspected each potential purchase. He selected a black butt plug about the size of his fist, put it back and picked up the next size down, and tossed it to Sehun who was carrying his basket for him.

 

"Anything else today?" The assistant asked and Baekhyun shook his head. "I'll just browse..." he wandered off to look around leaving Sehun to follow him awkwardly through the aisles and rows of items.

 

Baekhyun added a string of anal beads, some vibrating nipple clamps, and on a whim he tossed in another bottle of strawberry flavoured lube.

 

When he got to the counter he handed over the basket and swiped his credit card. "Still no boyfriend?" The assistant asked quietly as he side eyed Sehun. "Nah. Not really..." Baekhyun shook his head as he wondered where Chanyeol thought their relationship was heading. "Well I don't know who get to see you use these..." the assistant mused as he added the nipple clamps to the brown paper bag. "but whoever he is I hope he knows he's a lucky guy." The assistant said with what could only described as a lascivious smile.

 

Baekhyun took the bag, smiled politely, and headed for the door. Once they were out he shivered as he began to laugh. "Bubble tea time Sehunnie. I need something to get this bad taste out of my mouth."

 

 

 

 

 

"Who names this shit Sehun?" Baekhyun squeaked with raucous laughter as he pulled the butt plug out of the bag. "Look at this!" He held it up proudly as Sehun went red. "Hahahaha Sehun! It's called 'The Ass Master' like who gets paid for this?" Baekhyun's delightedly amused squeals echoed around the shop filled with people.

 

"Put it away Baek!" Sehun hissed. "People are looking." Baekhyun pouted and put it down on the table. He rummaged through the bag and found the receipt and when he turned it over he gagged. 'Yixing' and a phone number were written on the back. "Yuk! He's fucking persistent." Baekhyun frowned and screwed the piece of paper up and tossed it back into the bag and got his new nipple clamps out.

 

 

 

 

Suddenly his eyes widened and he shoved them back into the bag and kicked it under the table. Chanyeol was here and he was, rather reluctantly, walking towards him. "Chanyeol! What a nice surprise seeing you here!" Baekhyun stood up as he approached the table. "You remember Sehun right? My friend Sehun." Baekhyun was very clear to emphasise the friend part and Chanyeol blushed as he nodded. "This is my friend Kyungsoo." He said softly as the other boy stood awkwardly off to the side. "Hi!" Baekhyun smiled at the dark eyed boy and was a little surprised to get just an eye roll in return.

 

"What are you doing here?" Baekhyun asked as he sat back down and pulled a chair out for Chanyeol. "Just, you know, looking around...." Chanyeol shifted awkwardly as he looked from the chair to Kyungsoo who was glaring at Baekhyun and Sehun. "We have to go but are we still going out tomorrow night?"

 

"Of course. I'm looking forward to it." Baekhyun's smile radiated across his face as the tall boy finally met his eyes. "Me too." Chanyeol whispered. "See you tomorrow Baekhyun."

 

 

 

 

 

When they walked away out of earshot Kyungsoo hissed furiously at Chanyeol. "That's the guy who you went out with? Really? And he asked you out again?" "Yes." Chanyeol said as they walked towards the gift shop. "I told you he was cute."

 

Kyungsoo frowned. "Cute is an understatement Park. The guy's fucking beautiful." He followed Chanyeol into the gift shop with an expression of fury on his face. "Be careful. Guys like that don't want guys like us. Unless there's a catch." Tears filled Chanyeol's eyes as he looked down as his savage little friend. His bottom lip trembled as his shaking hands picked up a soft baby blue stuffed bunny.

 

"This is cute." He said, his eyes still sparkling with unshed tears, his breath a little ragged as he maintained control. "Do you think Baekhyun would like this?" Kyungsoo sighed as he felt the ridiculously soft fluff of the stuffed bunny. "It's cute. He'll like it." Chanyeol snatched the precious item away from Kyungsoo's hands and stormed off towards the counter.

 

The bunny was safely stashed in a pretty pink gift bag hanging from Chanyeol's arm when they left the store and wandered on to the next. "I'm sorry. Ok?" Kyungsoo said as they headed to the next shop. Chanyeol was pissed and he knew it. "I just don't want you to get hurt." Kyungsoo tried to temper his reaction but Chanyeol just stared at the ground as they walked. "I won't. I'm shy not fucking stupid. Or maybe I am because I don't care if I'm being played Kyungsoo. I like him."

 

Chanyeol led the way into the gourmet chocolate shop. "Do you need help?" The assistant smiled at him sweetly. Chanyeol blushed. He hated nothing more than talking to strangers but he needed help. "Yes. Please show me the nicest chocolates you have that are strawberry flavoured."

 

As he walked out of the mall with his carefully selected treasures Chanyeol tried to push Kyungsoo's words out of his mind.

 

Guys like that don't want guys like us.

 

He knew he was batting way above his average with Baekhyun. He knew Baekhyun might just be playing him. But Baekhyun seemed really sweet and he seemed to really like Chanyeol. Baekhyun had even been the one to text Chanyeol and ask for the second date. Chanyeol had just finished jerking off over Bunny dressed in a school uniform and when he emerged from a hot shower the message was waiting on his phone.

 

Chanyeol had been desperate to ask him out again but he had been crippled by fear of rejection and a lack of the right words. So when he saw the text he had been absolutely overjoyed. He was determined to give Baekhyun a better date this time, he had planned a picnic in the park, and he wasn't going to smell like hotdogs.

 

As he wandered over to his car with Kyungsoo in tow the only problem was his dwindling funds. He used his card for the food he needed as that wouldn't be noticed. But he couldn't charge a stuffed bunny and a box of luxury chocolate covered strawberries to his parents account. They would think he had a girlfriend and ask too many questions.

 

So he used his hard earned cash and was even further away again from getting that request from Bunny. Although somehow in that moment it didn't seem as important anymore.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

"Sehun...." Baekhyun stood between his friend and the tv and Sehun frowned and tried to look around his body. "Sehun help me move this coffee table." Sehun causally lifted his feet from the glass table and peeked around Baekhyun's body as he tried to focus on Skyrim. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and tried to drag the table by himself. It was a pretty big coffee table and it had a heavy glass top and the small man panted and puffed with the effort.

 

"Fucking help me asshole!" Baekhyun hissed as Sehun pointedly ignored his efforts. "I'm building a house Baek." Sehun said. "And now I've got nothing to put my feet on." He frowned and turned his eyes back to the tv as Baekhyun managed to get the table away from Sehun and into his room.

 

 

He positioned the glass table in front of the couch and sat on it. He tried out the position, using the couch as support for his hands, moving around and checking the camera angle. When he thought he had everything positioned right he got out some disinfectant and some glass cleaner and polished the table until it was almost invisible.

 

He ran a hot shower and stepped in, performing all the necessary cleaning routines, keeping his blond locks dry and out of the water. He soaped his whole body, washed his face, and trimmed his body hair neatly. Baekhyun never fully shaved or waxed his body hair off. He was a man after all and the idea of being completely pube free kind of creeped him out. But, he thought to himself, if the price was right he would do it if someone requested it.

 

The price for what he was about to do was another $600 from that jdtroll guy. He seemed to have very specific tastes and always knew what he wanted. Baekhyun turned off the shower and dried himself as he wondered absentmindedly where the guy got all his money from. He figured he must be some sort of big shot CEO or maybe even a celebrity. Baekhyun began to giggle as he wondered which one of Sehun's favourite kdrama actors was paying him to watch him put things in his ass.

 

Baekhyun decided to wear the bunny ears he had bought as the donator hadn't requested any particular costume. He wrapped the light blue mask across his eyes and put on the cute ears and smiled at his appearance in the mirror. It was time to start.

 

Baekhyun started the livestream, made a few comments about thanking the donator for yet another large sum, and how excited he was to do this. He then got out the butt plug he had purchased that day and licked the underside so the suction cup would stick securely. He upended the bottle of lube all over it and watched as the sweet strawberry scented fluid coated the sex toy and dropped down onto the glass of the table.

 

He had set the camera angle just right to look up under the glass. And so those watching would be able to get the most interesting view when he began. And begin he did. Baekhyun moved around to squat down between the table and the couch and as he did he spread his ass cheeks with his hands and lowered himself carefully onto the butt plug.

 

He inhaled sharply and was silently thankful that he chose the smaller size.

 

He couldn't take it all at first. He used his arms to hold his weight as he lifted himself up and lowered himself back down. "Unghhhh..." Baekhyun couldn't help the grunting noise that came out of his mouth as he began to ride the butt plug slowly and carefully.

 

It felt weird and a little uncomfortable and as he thrust his hips up and down his mind wandered again. Baekhyun decided he much preferred the length of a decent vibrator over the girth of the butt plug but he had a job to do and he was here to get it done.

 

As he got used to the size he began to enjoy it. He shifted his position and changed angles and started getting into it. One hand went to his hard cock and began to stroke as he found a rhythm. His hole relaxed and he began to bounce on the butt plug as he jerked himself off leaking precum all over his hand.

 

He wondered how thick Chanyeol's cock was and if he was ever going to be able to get a chance to ride it. If only he could get Chanyeol to relax a little, maybe tomorrow night when they went out, maybe he could get him a little drunk? That might relax him enough to at least let Baekhyun give him a blow job. Baekhyun's mind suddenly went wild with thoughts of Chanyeol's hard cock choking him as the tall man's big hands pulled hard at his hair.

 

Baekhyun knew no matter how big it was he would deep throat that mother fucker until he couldn't breath. He would take it all and choke on it until tears streamed from his eyes and he wanted to pass out from lack of oxygen. He didn't know what Chanyeol had planned for them tomorrow night but Baekhyun was making plans of his own. He was going to make that shy boy so hard he would beg for it.

 

Baekhyun fantasised about Chanyeol taking him out to dinner, sharing a bottle of wine, Chanyeol's face flushed as Baekhyun palmed his crotch underneath the table. Or maybe when no one was looking he could slip underneath the table and suck him off right there at dinner.

 

Maybe Chanyeol would take him out to a bar for drinks and dancing and Baekhyun could fuck him in the toilets of the club while music pounded and people outside listened to their grunts and groans.

 

Or maybe....

 

 

"Annhhgngngnnnnnn........" Baekhyun's orgasm caught him by surprise. He blew his load all over his hand and the couch as he groaned loudly. He had been so into his fantasy about getting into Chanyeol's pants he had no idea how long he had been bouncing his ass on the butt plug. But as soon as he came he quickly stopped and turned around to say a quick thanks and turn the camera off.

 

He used to love masturbating, he lived for the exhibitionism of jerking off for hundreds of guys on camera, chasing the thrill of his own orgasm. He loved feeling wanted by the hungry eyes of strangers. But once again he felt strangely unsatisfied by his orgasm. As he cleaned himself up and wiped down the coffee table all he could think about was how to get his ass bouncing on Chanyeol's cock.

 

Baekhyun showered again and checked his DMs. The usual weirdos, a fair few low level donations, and a few messages that made him chuckle.

 

@su-hoe: 'I'd pay to lick that buttplug clean'

 

 

@jaymesbsr: 'thanks now I'm gonna get a boner every time I see a glass coffee table'

 

 

@shypcy: 'you look beautiful in blue Bunny I hope you have a great day tomorrow x'

 

 

@trolljd92: 'you don't seem that into it lately Bunny? Don't you like my money anymore?'

 

 

And then one that made him go cold.

 

@trolljd92: 'I'll be watching Baekhyun. More than you know xxx'

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun hoped all day that he would at least catch a glimpse of Chanyeol at University but with their classes on opposite sides of the campus it never seemed to happen. He never saw him around the cafeteria or in any of the cafes or even in the library.

 

He walked around all day, keeping his eyes peeled for a tall head above the crows crowned with a dark thick mop of curls, but it never happened. Baekhyun was impatient for their date and the end of the day couldn't come quick enough.

 

As he wandered the halls and courtyards of the campus he couldn't shake the niggling feeling that someone could be watching him. That someone knew who he was. And before he had Chanyeol to consider he honestly had never been overly concerned about being exposed. But he couldn't bear to fuck this thing with Chanyeol up before it had even really begun. It was inevitable that he would find out eventually but Baekhyun decided to worry about that when the time came.

 

But he had a new problem now and he honestly didn't know if he should be worried. It would be nice if Chanyeol could come and meet him and walk with him a little during the day. Sehun went to this fancy little academy for dance during the day and Baekhyun felt bad enough already about how much he relied on him.

 

As the day went on his anxieties lessened a little. He had his favourite class last and by the time he got there he was feeling good. He was enjoying the guest lecturer the University had hired for the semester and was learning a lot. He had been putting his new knowledge of lighting techniques and staging to use on his livestreams and felt like the professionalism of his presentation was better.

 

His latest submission was praised by the lecturer and he was practically skipping by the time he left for the day. Chanyeol was picking him up at 5pm and he didn't want to keep him waiting. He couldn't wait to see what the tall boy had planned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was nervous beyond belief, and he wasn't sure if Kyungsoo was a help or a hinderance. They'd skipped out on their last classes for the day and were fighting for space in Chanyeol's tiny kitchen. Chanyeol was meticulously rolling a pile of Vietnamese cold rolls while Kyungsoo was taking trays of mini quiche out of the oven. He caught the edge of the hot pan with his thumb tip, muttered a heap of bad words Chanyeol had never even heard before, and shot the taller a dirty look. "You owe me. Big time." Chanyeol smiled sweetly at his prickly little friend. "You're the best Kyungsoo. I really appreciate the help." Kyungsoo's bad mood tempered a little with Chanyeol's soft words and he relented and put the tray of chocolate pretzel brownies into the oven while Chanyeol folded the last roll and took off to the bathroom to shower.

 

An hour and a half later he was ready. He had a big basket packed with the food, a pile of blankets loaded into his car, and his nicest shirt and jeans on. He was clean and fresh and feeling about as confident as Park Chanyeol ever could when he suddenly turned to Kyungsoo terrified. "What if he doesn't like prawns? They're in all the cold rolls. Or what if it rains? Or what if he hates..." "Shut up." Kyungsoo cut him off with a scowl. "Stop overthinking. If you really like this guy then suck it up Chanyeol." Chanyeol flushed with embarrassment and grabbed the basket. He put it carefully on the backseat next to the little pink gift bag and the box of chocolates. Kyungsoo was right. He had to just suck it up and make this perfect.

 

"Thanks." He said and Kyungsoo just waved as he drove off to pick Baekhyun up. And Kyungsoo just went back inside to do the dishes and grumble about how many favours Chanyeol owed him now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun shifted nervously on the couch as he waited. Sehun was amused beyond belief. He'd never seen Baekhyun so excited and so nervous although the boy wouldn't admit it. He'd chuckled the whole time as Baekhyun paraded one pair of tight pants after another trying to work out which ones made his ass look the best. He'd laughed outright when at one point Baekhyun came out asking for an opinion on the ridiculous amount of eyeliner he was wearing. Finally he was ready, wearing a minimal amount of makeup and a plain pair of skinny jeans, watching the clock as he waited. At 5pm exactly there was a knock at the door and he practically flew to open it to the absolute amusement of a watching Sehun.

 

Baekhyun looked Chanyeol up and down. "Hi." He breathed out as he soaked in the sight of the tall boy, neat and fresh, dressed in a black button up shirt and blue jeans. He was practically drooling already over the sight of Chanyeol. "Bye!" He called out to Sehun as he grabbed his keys and wallet and threw a jacket on and barely got a grunt in return.

 

"Where are we going?" Baekhyun was almost giddy with excitement. "It's a surprise." Chanyeol said as he stared at the ground. Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Chanyeol's and wound their fingers together as they walked out of the elevator. "I love surprises!" Baekhyun said and giggled as Chanyeol led him to his car. It was only a few years old and it was tidy inside and Baekhyun was quietly impressed. "I didn't know you had a car!" He grinned as Chanyeol opened the door for him, closing it carefully, then settling into the drivers side. He started the car and passed his unlocked phone over to Baekhyun before pulling away from the curb. "You can choose the music." Chanyeol smiled but didn't move his eyes from the road. Baekhyun scrolled through his playlist and tried to find something sexy and finally hit the jackpot. He smirked to himself as the smooth whisper of Ten and Taeyong singing 'Baby Don't Stop' played over the car stereo. Baekhyun didn't know where they were going but he was already enjoying himself.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was a little confused when they pulled up at a park but Chanyeol seemed really excited. "This will sound weird but can you wait here for a few minutes?" he asked Baekhyun who nodded. Baekhyun played on his phone while Chanyeol rummaged around in the back of the car then disappeared. Baekhyun suddenly realised there was no way he was getting Chanyeol drunk while he had his car. He would have to rely on his charm instead.

 

After a few minutes the car door opened and a smiling Chanyeol led Baekhyun by then hand from the vehicle. "Ah.... can you... maybe can you..." Chanyeol was losing his nerve and he had to take a deep breath and start again. "Could you close your eyes please?" Baekhyun closed his eyes and clung tight to Chanyeol's arm as the taller led him across the grass and up the hill. When they reached the top Chanyeol whispered "open them" and Baekhyun almost fainted.

 

Chanyeol had set up a big picnic rug on the grass. It was covered in little containers of delicious looking food and Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol had positioned the rug right under a big light so they wouldn't have to move when the sun went down. His heart fluttered at all the trouble Chanyeol had gone to. Everything looked perfect.

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

"You did all this for me?" Baekhyun whispered. He was touched. The whole scene was like something out of one of Sehun's sappy kdramas. "Uh, yeah.... I hope you like it." Chanyeol was a blushing mess. It had all seemed good in his head but out here in action he was worried it wasn't enough.

 

Chanyeol tried not to stumble as he walked over to the blanket. He reached behind the big picnic basket and pulled out a little bunch of flowers and shyly handed them to Baekhyun. "Sorry. I should have given these to you at the door. I'm not very good at this." His eyes were firmly fixed on his feet as he spoke but he looked up just in time to see Baekhyun's smile break across his face.

 

Baekhyun breathed in the heady scent of the roses and grinned. "We going to stand here all night or can we eat?" Chanyeol's blush gave way to a soft smile and the two sat next to each other on the rug.

 

 

 

The food was amazing and Baekhyun couldn't believe Chanyeol had made all this. He started out nibbling daintily at a cold roll but as soon as he tried the peanut dipping sauce the taste took over his soul. He stuffed one cold roll after another into his mouth, peanut sauce landing on his chin, even running down his fingers. As Baekhyun licked his hand and sucked one finger after another he realised Chanyeol was watching him intently. And then he realised Chanyeol hadn't touched a single bite.

 

"Chanyeol I can't believe you can cook so well." Baekhyun moved closer to the tall man sitting dead still with his senses numbed. "Aren't you hungry?" Baekhyun blinked innocently as the other's bottom lip trembled. Baekhyun was starting to work this boy out. He realised Chanyeol was too nervous to eat in front of the other and he decided it was time to start to use this situation to his advantage.

 

He moved closer still and picked up a cold roll and dipped it in the sauce. "Open up." He smiled gently and spoke softly and Chanyeol blushed again but complied. He opened his mouth and Baekhyun leaned in close. He put one hand on Chanyeol's thigh as the other hand fed the taller and he smiled when Chanyeol began to chew. "You got some sauce on your lip." Baekhyun used his thumb to swipe across Chanyeol's soft pink lips, wiped the sauce away, and stuck his thumb into his mouth. He stared into Chanyeol's eyes as he sucked on his thumb and watched him chew the food and kept his hand on Chanyeol's thigh.

 

He felt Chanyeol shift awkwardly and he knew it was working. "More?" He asked and Chanyeol nodded at him with big wide eyes.

 

 

 

 

Once most of the food was eaten Baekhyun was relieved to see Chanyeol had begun to relax. He was talking more and smiling more but the pink flush never left the tips of his ears.  Baekhyun was obsessed with those ears. They were so big and stuck out just right and Baekhyun wanted to just suck and chew on them like they were made of fruit rollup.

 

Chanyeol shifted away from Baekhyun and his face fell in brief disappointment until he saw Chanyeol reach behind the basket and pull out a little pink gift bag. "For you. I.. Ah.. I just..." Chanyeol had to stop and get his shit together again. "I just thought you might like this."

 

Baekhyun bounced up and down on his knees in delight. He opened the bag and reached in and held the stuffed bunny up with both hands like a trophy. "Oh my god, Chanyeol, this is the cutest!" Baekhyun was done with dropping hints and being subtle. He climbed onto Chanyeol's lap and threw his arms around a stuttering and shocked boy who just sat still. "Thank you. I really love it!" Baekhyun was a sucker for cute stuffed toys and he stroked the bunny's soft fur as he smiled at Chanyeol. "I wish I had something to give you in return."

 

Baekhyun pretended to think hard as he straddled the hips of the poor shy boy trapped underneath him. He clutched the blue bunny to his chest and smiled at Chanyeol's flushed face. "I know." Baekhyun grinned as he spoke. "I'll give you this." He put his fingertips under Chanyeol's chin and when he turned his face up he pressed their lips together gently, almost imperceptibly, and closed his eyes as they kissed.

 

 

"Hmmmm..." Baekhyun hummed in delight as they broke apart. He shifted his weight on Chanyeol's lap making sure to grind his ass on the other's crotch as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck. "This is the best date I've ever been on...." he stared at Chanyeol's lips and went for them again. This time he kissed the boy with hunger and intensity and pushed his tongue into Chanyeol's mouth. He could feel the stuffed bunny squashed between their bodies and then he felt hands on his back. Big strong hands that began to wander up and down his back as Chanyeol began to kiss him back.

 

They broke the kiss and Baekhyun grinned at the blushing boy. "I've got dessert here." Chanyeol said softly and Baekhyun's lips wrapped around one of those ears that had him so whipped. "This date just keeps getting better and better." His hot breath whispered in Chanyeol's ear and he felt the boy shiver underneath him.

 

Baekhyun was still going to try and get in his pants. But he could wait until after dessert. Dessert sounded amazing.

 

Baekhyun happily munched on a huge slice of chocolate pretzel brownie as his legs bounced around in excitement. They were sitting side by side again but closer than before and Chanyeol's bashfulness seemed to be losing its edge. He smiled at Baekhyun as he chattered away about computers, Baekhyun didn't have a fucking clue what he was talking about, and it didn't matter at all. He was happy just to hear his deep voice and anticipate each smile.

 

The sun had dropped behind the horizon and Baekhyun shivered a little. Chanyeol swiftly grabbed a blanket from behind his picnic basket and wrapped it around the smaller's shoulders making him blush. With dessert almost done Chanyeol was trying to think of ways to stretch their time out even more and he only had one more thing.

 

"I have one more present..." Chanyeol shifted awkwardly as he reached behind and grabbed the box of chocolates and handed it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun's turn to blush a ridiculous shade of pink had arrived when he saw the luxurious gold box tied with a black satin ribbon. He recognised the signature colours of the expensive gourmet chocolate shop from the mall and opened the box with delight. He gasped when he saw the hand dipped chocolate strawberries laid out on a bed of black tissue paper and quickly put the lid back on.

 

"My roommate is really annoying." Baekhyun said as he grabbed Chanyeol's hand. "Can we go eat these at your place?"

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol's arms were filled with picnic basket, rugs, and Baekhyun. Despite the difficulty he was clearly having with all the stuff Baekhyun insisted on clinging onto one arm as Chanyeol used the other to carry the things and unlock the door.

 

They walked inside and Baekhyun gasped. It was so neat and clean! "You really live here by yourself?" He asked Chanyeol with wide eyed and Chanyeol nodded. "My parents pay for it. They pay for school too. I only have the job at the convenience store for extra spending money." Baekhyun wondered if Chanyeol took the job to have money to spend on him but he smacked his own forehead in stupidity. Chanyeol already had the job when they met. He pressed the soft fur of his new blue bunny against his face as he wandered around checking everything out. It was small but nice and he had nice things.

 

He wandered around while he listened to Chanyeol making a lot of noise in the kitchen. He wandered in to find Chanyeol packing the leftover food into the big refrigerator in the spotlessly clean kitchen and Baekhyun couldn't help thinking about how nice those leftover quiche would be for breakfast. "You want a drink?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun grinned as he leaned on the bench. "Got any beers? Or wine?" Chanyeol shook his head and came up with some orange juice. "Would you rather have coffee?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol filled the kettle.

 

As they sat on the couch Chanyeol had resumed his awkwardness. Any ground Baekhyun had made had been lost over the car ride. He decided it was time to take drastic measures. It was time to be blunt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was having trouble even just breathing. He was blinded by a terrifying combination of lust and anxiety. He took deep breaths to try and steady his nerves but he was having trouble keeping a cool head.

 

Ever since the park he had been fighting the tight feeling in pants that wouldn't go away. Baekhyun had him by a string. He was so beautiful and so sexy and Chanyeol wondered if he had any idea what he was doing to him.

 

Chanyeol had tried so hard to make the date perfect. He thought Baekhyun was having a good time and he hoped he wasn't lying when he said it was the best date ever.

 

 

Guys like him don't want guys like us.

 

 

Maybe the presents were a stupid idea. Maybe the whole thing was a stupid idea. Maybe Kyungsoo was right. Chanyeol closed his eyes and rubbed them but when he opened them he was greeted with the sight of Baekhyun hovering over him.

 

"Want a strawberry?" He asked as he aimed a strawberry covered in white chocolate at Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol swallowed nervously and bit down on the treat and chewed slowly as Baekhyun watched. He felt so big and awkward and self conscious as he chewed and swallowed. He watched Baekhyun nibble daintily at the other half of the strawberry and suddenly he was in his lap again. Heat flooded Chanyeol's body as Baekhyun straddled his hips on the couch and Baekhyun was kissing him before he knew what to do. Baekhyun's tongue snaked inside his mouth and it was an unusual feeling but instinct began to drive Chanyeol's body and he felt his own tongue move in resistance.

 

As soon as he began kissing Baekhyun Chanyeol lost his shyness. Something took over his body, a deep seated instinct, a need to grind his body on the other.

 

Baekhyun was on him, kissing down his neck, pushing his hands inside his tshirt. And it felt amazing. He gave in to the sensation of Baekhyun's delicate fingers tracing the skin of his chest when Kyungsoo's words rang in his ears again.

 

 

Guys like him don't want guys like us.

 

 

"Baekhyun. I really like you." Chanyeol said softly as Baekhyun teased his earlobe with his teeth. "But I'm scared Baekhyun. Do you like me too?"

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun stopped attacking Chanyeol's earlobe and stroked his cheek. This poor boy. He couldn't believe he'd managed to find the sweetest and most shy boy in the whole city. It turned Baekhyun on so much. "I like you Chanyeol. I like you a lot. Ok?" He said as he he pressed his lips against Chanyeol's neck. "I want to go out with you again. And I don't want to go home tonight. I want to stay here with you." Baekhyun peppered kisses against Chanyeol's neck and began to roll his hips, grinding his ass on Chanyeol's crotch, his hands feeling the smooth skin of Chanyeol's stomach.

 

"Guys like you don't want guys like me..."

Chanyeol murmured and Baekhyun stopped and stared at him. "What fucking idiot told you that?" Baekhyun began to giggle. His hands worked quickly to unbutton Chanyeol's shirt and he triumphantly pushed it back exposing his chest. "Mmmmm..." Baekhyun hummed in delight at the sight of Chanyeol's smooth muscular chest. "Yeah guys like me do want guys like you. Sweet, sexy, hot guys like you..." Baekhyun let his thumbs trace Chanyeol's nipples as he leaned down and took a taste of his smooth skin.

 

 

He let one nipple melt into his mouth as he gently sucked and Chanyeol moaned loudly. Goosebumps sprang up all over Baekhyun's body at the sound. The sound of someone who hadn't been fucked in a very long time. Baekhyun knew because he knew how he felt. He hadn't been fucked in a long time either.

 

 

Baekhyun worked quickly to remove his shirt and discard it on the floor. He wanted to feel the heat between their bare chests. He pressed their bodies close as he clashed their lips together and he felt Chanyeol's last line of resistance waver and then break. Baekhyun tossed his head back and let Chanyeol's hot mouth wander his neck and chest as he began to grind against him. He knew he was going to be able to get what he wanted. All he had to do was ask.

 

"Mmmm... Chanyeol..." Baekhyun murmured as he moved off his lap to the floor. "Let me suck your dick. Please?" He looked up at Chanyeol from the floor and blinked innocently at him and watched the pink flush creep across Chanyeol's cheeks.

 

Chanyeol's hands flew to his zipper quicker than anything Baekhyun had ever seen. In a flash the blushing boy had his pants around his ankles and Baekhyun smirked at the tent pitched in his boxers. He ran his hands up the inside of Chanyeol's thighs and watched the tall boy finally relax as his head tipped back and his eyes closed.

 

Baekhyun sucked the inside of one hard muscular thigh and then the other. And then the moment he had been waiting for, the moment he had been dreaming of, had finally arrived. Baekhyun reached up and pulled the waistband of Chanyeol's boxers down and when his cock sprang free Baekhyun almost gasped.

 

It was perfect. Long and thick and hard, he licked his lips as he grabbed at it with one hand, stroking gently around the tip. He let his thumb caress the slit and followed it with his tongue as he licked gently at Chanyeol's erection. He could taste the salty precum on his tongue as he opened wide and took as much of it as he could. Taking slow deep breaths through his nose Baekhyun hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. He took more and more in until Chanyeol's cock grazed the back of his throat. Tears streamed down Baekhyun's cheeks as he deep throated Chanyeol as long as he could before releasing his cock to breath.

 

"Mmmmm.... Channie you're so big.." Baekhyun moaned around the head of Chanyeol's cock and instantly felt the boy jerk and thrust hard against his mouth.

 

Baekhyun sucked hard as he felt thick fingers in his hair, Chaneyol arching his back and moaning underneath him, and he knew if he made him cum it would take the edge off his nerves. "Cum. It's fine." Baekhyun said and resumed his sucking. And it was. Baekhyun knew he could get him hard again. "Cum for me. Please?" Baekhyun sucked harder and faster, Chanyeol's breathing becoming more and more laboured, his hands grabbing at Baekhyun's head. He thrust hard against Baekhyun's face and bucked his hips wildly and called Baekhyun's name as thick hot cum filled Baekhyun's mouth and throat.

 

He sucked Chanyeol dry and swallowed every drop of his cum which was just as sweet as he predicted. And when he released his mouth's grip on Chanyeol's cock he was pleased to see it stayed hard.

 

He climbed back up onto Chanyeol's lap and panicked when he saw tears in the boy's eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked and Chanyeol sniffed. "I'm sorry Baekhyun. I didn't mean to, it's just, you're so beautiful and it felt so good i couldn't help it..."

 

Baekhyun silenced the silly boy with a deep kiss and chuckled to himself when Chanyeol didn't realise he was tasting his own cum. "I wanted you to. I'm glad you came." Baekhyun put his hands on Chanyeol's cheeks and stroked them with his thumbs. "You didn't do anything wrong, ok?" Chanyeol nodded and his shy smile came back. "Ok?" Baekhyun asked as he gripped Chanyeol's cock with his hand. Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun got up off the couch and took Chanyeol's hand in his. "Good. Now we're not done so take me to the bedroom."

 

 

 

 

===

 

 

Baekhyun let Chanyeol lead him to the bedroom. As he expected, it was neat and clean and nice, and Baekhyun looked around in delight.

 

"So nice!" He said as he stripped his shirt and jeans off and tossed them onto the floor. He bounced onto the bed, neatly made with a black comforter, and moved the expensive looking laptop onto the bedside table.

 

Baekhyun relaxed back onto the big pile of pillows in his briefs and smiled as Chanyeol stood awkwardly in the doorway. His shirt was hanging unbuttoned and his pants had been left behind in the living room. Baekhyun could see his cock still half hard in his boxers and he chewed his bottom lip while he admired the shy boy blushing from behind his glasses.

 

 

"Come here." He beckoned and Chanyeol walked towards the bed. He sat down and Baekhyun reached out towards him. "Come over here." Baekhyun crooned, his voice soothing and soft, his hands gentle. Chanyeol moved tentatively closer, his body leaning over Baekhyun's, his hands either side of his shoulders. His glasses slipped a little onto the end of his nose and Baekhyun giggled as he pushed them up for him.

 

"You want to take these off?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol shook his head. "If I take them off I won't be able to see you," he said and Baekhyun's heart fluttered just a little. Or a lot.

 

His mouth was gentle as he kissed the side of Baekhyun's neck. "You're so small and I feel so heavy on you." Chanyeol whispered and his hot breath across his neck made Baekhyun shiver. "I'm scared I'll hurt you." "You won't." Baekhyun said as he pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling of Chanyeol's warm skin on his, his mouth searching Baekhyun neck and shoulder, his erection pressing into Baekhyun's leg.

 

 

As Chanyeol tasted delicious mouthfuls of Baekhyun's perfect milky skin he felt his shyness begin to slip away. Lust overtook any sense of embarrassment as Chanyeol licked and sucked at Baekhyun's chest, lingering over his nipples, his big hands running through Baekhyun's soft blonde hair.

 

"I really want you Baek." He whispered as his mouth made its way back up to Baekhyun's ear. "Is it ok if I call you Baek?" Baekhyun giggled again under the big awkward boy. "You fuck me good and you can call me whatever you want." As soon as he said it he knew it was wrong and Chanyeol froze in fear.

 

"Ahh... I d-don't know if I can.. you know.." his voice wavered as his lip trembled. "I don't know if it will be good. But I'll try my best." Baekhyun reached into his boxers and took a firm grasp of Chanyeol's erection. "Chanyeol. Are you a virgin?" He asked and breathed a sigh of relief when Chanyeol shook his head. "Then just try your best." He said with a wink and Chanyeol exhaled sharply.

 

 

 

Chanyeol tried hard to let his nerves go but he just couldn't fuck this up. And in the back of his mind he remembered all the lessons he had learned from Bunny. He remembered all the livestreams, Bunny fingering himself to orgasm, Bunny fucking himself with the blue vibrator. He convinced himself he could do this. He knew what to do.

 

He took a deep breath and hooked his fingers into the elastic of Baekhyun's black briefs and pulled them down. Baekhyun's cock sprang free and slapped against his stomach. He was hard already. Chanyeol was too. He was so hard that his cock almost hurt and all he could think about was getting some friction against it.

 

Baekhyun's mouth had been sweet but he knew his ass would be sweeter.

 

Baekhyun's body was perfect. Chanyeol was glad he left his glasses on. He ran his big hands up the insides of Baekhyun's beautifully soft thick thighs and shivered with goosebumps. Baekhyun spread his legs and Chanyeol used his thumbs to part his cheeks. He could see Baekhyun's hole twitching, just waiting for him to play with it, and his mouth watered at the sight.

 

 

"Turn over." He said, the deepening of his voice taking him by surprise, and Baekhyun quickly complied. He turned over and got on his hands and knees and Chanyeol squeezed his round ass cheeks with his big hands. He spread his cheeks and teased Baekhyun's hole with his thumb lightly, just barely a tickle, and the he leaned down and took a huge mouthful of the ass he had been admiring. His tongue worked hard as he licked up and down Baekhyun's ass crack before pushing it inside Baekhyun's hole.

 

His hands squeezed and stroked Baekhyun's ass as his tongue pushed in and out and Baekhyun was reduced to a trembling, wet, moaning mess helpless under Chanyeol's touch. And the louder Baekhyun moaned the harder Chanyeol worked his tongue. "Chanyeol you're going to make me cum..." Baekhyun gasped desperately as his legs shook and his knees threatened to give way. Chanyeol wasn't sure if that was a good thing or if he should stop but Baekhyun said he could cum so he figured Baekhyun should as well.

 

He licked and sucked gently at Baekhyun's hole giving the other a short reprieve before pushing his tongue back inside. And as Chanyeol mercilessly fucked Baekhyun with his tongue the smaller began to shiver, finally blowing his load all over Chanyeol's bed, cumming breathlessly and calling Chanyeol's name into the pillow he had pushed his face against.

 

Baekhyun finally collapsed in a haze of delight and ecstasy. As he fell forward onto the bed Chanyeol swept his body up into his arms and pulled him off the bed. "Don't lay in the cum," he said softly and pulled the thick comforter back. "Plus I don't want you to be cold."

 

Chanyeol wriggled himself into the bed behind Baekhyun and pulled him close with the cozy comforter on top of them. Their mismatched size made them fit together perfectly as Chanyeol spooned against his back. "Was it okay?" Chanyeol murmured as his face buried itself in Baekhyun's soft blond hair which was now wild and askew on the pillow.

 

 

"It was the best Channie." Baekhyun sighed and wriggled backwards to get even closer. He could feel Chanyeol's hard cock pressing into his back and he marvelled at both his stamina and his surprisingly muscular body. He must work out, Baekhyun thought, as he couldn't believe his luck. This shy and adorable boy was full of surprises.

 

"I'm still going to fuck you Chaneyol." Baekhyun giggled as he turned to face Chaneyol and laid his head on his chest. "But this is nice too...."

 

And he meant it. A man who cooks and buys sweet presents, who blushes and talks way too much about computers, who plans picnics and brings flowers and eats ass like he was starving. Baekhyun had hit the jackpot. He allowed himself to close his eyes as he listened to the pounding of Chanyeol's heart in his chest and felt thick fingers stroking his hair.

 

Baekhyun was falling in love fast and hard and nothing had ever felt so good.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Baekhyun blinked in the low light and wondered when he fell asleep. He wanted to know what time it was but he also didn't want to move. He was still spooned against Chanyeol's warm body, hot breath fanning across the back of his neck, one arm laying across his body. Chanyeol was in a deep sleep still half dressed in his unbuttoned shirt and boxers. Baekhyun was naked and comfortable and totally satisfied. He couldn't really believe two rounds of oral would make him feel so good.

 

He guessed by the grey of dawn sneaking into the room that it was about 6am but he had no real reason to get up just yet. His classes started late on Fridays and he could just stay here while Chanyeol got ready. Baekhyun liked the idea of rolling his naked body inside the thick comforter and watching Chanyeol shower and dress for the day. He giggled to himself and rolled over so he was facing the other and absentmindedly traced the strip of hair on Chanyeol's chest.

 

He then reached down and stroked Chanyeol's side, feeling the smooth skin below his ribs, then tugging at the elastic of his boxers. Heat flooded Baekhyun's body as he let his hand slip inside and search for what he wanted.

 

He found Chanyeol's cock thick and warm and limp and toyed with it a little. Chanyeol mumbled something in his sleep and shifted onto his back and Baekhyun couldn't help but think about how much he wanted to ride Chanyeol's cock. How much he wanted to bounce his ass on Chanyeol's cock until they both came, how much he wanted to feel Chanyeol inside him, how he would let Chanyeol fuck him all day until he couldn't walk.

 

But when Chanyeol's thick lashes fluttered against his cheeks and then opened to reveal his sleepy dark eyes blinking at Baekhyun he slipped his hand back out. Chanyeol's face broke into a lazy smile when he saw Baekhyun curled up next to him and he reached out to pull him close.

 

"Did I dream you?" Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun shook his head before pecking a kiss on the tip of his nose. "No but I'm pretty sure I dreamed you." Baekhyun replied.

 

His wish came true as he lay in the warmth of the bed, watching Chanyeol disappear into the bathroom across the hall only to emerge wet and dripping, a towel around his waist. He watched him dress in jeans and a hoodie, dry his hair, spray his deodorant and pull on some socks.

 

Chanyeol sat awkwardly on the bed with his eyes trained firmly on his feet. "Baekhyun I have to go to class soon. But I can't leave you here. I have to make sure you get home safe." Baekhyun smacked his forehead. He was such an idiot. "Of course. I'm sorry!" He said as he got up. He stood up and walked across the room towards the door. "Is this the bathroom?" He said pointing at the closed door and Chaneyol blushed and nodded. Baekhyun was still completely naked as he walked across the apartment and into the bathroom.

 

Chanyeol's eyes followed him every step of the way. He couldn't tear his eyes off the beautiful

man walking around naked in his apartment, the way his body moved, the curve of his ass and his thighs. Chanyeol groaned as he readjusted his cock in his jeans and fell flat on the bed. He was now blessed with a throbbing erection in his pants and he had to be in class in an hour.

 

To his relief Baekhyun wandered back into the room carrying his jeans and sweater in his hand. He dressed in last nights clothes and put his shoes on and smiled up at Chanyeol sitting next to him. "I guess I can just shower at home."

 

Chanyeol immediately wanted to die from embarrassment. Tears filled his eyes as he jumped up off the bed. "I'm so sorry. I should have offered.... I can be late... I have towels and you can use my toothbrush..." His hands shook with nerves as he realised his mistake. But Baekhyun just stood up and pressed his body against Chanyeol's as he wrapped his arms around the tall boy. "Chanyeol lighten up!" He giggled as he looked up into the relieved face staring down at him. "It's fine!" Baekhyun said lightly. "Just don't try to kiss me. I haven't brushed my teeth."

 

 

Chanyeol dropped Baekhyun at the door of his building. He wanted to walk him up but he was already going to be late. "Call me!" Baekhyun said as he jumped out the car. Then he remembered it was Friday, Bunny's big moneymaker, and he sighed with discontent. "I'm busy tonight but call me tomorrow!" He winked at Chanyeol and disappeared into the doorway as Chanyeol drove off in the direction of the University.

 

 

"Sehun!" Baekhyun called out but no one was home. His tummy rumbled and he looked down at the plastic container he was clutching. Chanyeol has sent him home with some leftover quiche and brownies from the picnic and he figured now was as good a time as any to heat them up. He tossed them into the microwave and found his laptop while he waited.

 

His DMs were pretty empty. One from the creep.

 

@jdtroll92 "can't wait to see you today Baekhyun"

 

Baekhyun cringed. This guy knowing who he was really gave him the creeps. He shuddered

and tried to work out where this guy had recognised him from but he knew a lot of people. He wondered if it was the guy who worked in the sex shop, or maybe even the barista at his favourite coffee shop, but no one seemed to fit.

 

He ate his breakfast and took his shower and eventually wandered out of the building and towards the University. He was looking forward to they day. They were going to be given their major assignment today from the guest lecturer and Baekhyun couldn't wait.

 

 

He arrived home for the day and flopped onto the couch to find Sehun eating his last chocolate pretzel brownie. "Where did this real food come from?" He asked as chocolate crumbs sprayed everywhere and Baekhyun frowned. "That was my brownie. Chanyeol made them for me. It tasted so good because it was baked with love. You're stealing my love." He pouted with his hands on his hips and Sehun's face fell. "Sorry Baek. You should have put a note on it." Baekhyun just sighed. "It's fine. I already ate about five this morning." He sighed again and smiled to himself. "You okay?" Sehun side eyed him curiously as he grabbed the Xbox controller and switched it on. "I don't know." Baekhyun said.

 

He debated telling Sehun about that creep knowing who he was but he didn't want him to overreact. "So how was the date?" Sehun said as his eyes never moved from the screen. "Yeah, pretty much just the best night of my life, no big deal." Baekhyun said as he got up to go find his blue bunny. He came back with it and sat next to Sehun and the silence hung heavy in the air.

 

"So. What's going to happen when he finds out about your camboy thing?" Sehun asked and Baekhyun cringed. He didn't know.

 

"I'm serious Baek. Shouldn't you just tell him now before it goes too far?" Sehun said and Baekhyun shook his head. "It's already gone too far Sehun. I think I'm in love with him. He's perfect. And I don't want to lose him."

 

Baekhyun buried his nose in the soft fur of the fluffy toy.  "He's not going to find out." He said and he hoped it would be the case. He buried his face in the bunny's soft blue fur and wondered what he was going to do.

 

 

===

 

 

 

Sehun was done. He tossed the controller to the side and got up from the couch. Baekhyun had been stomping around the apartment for an hour and it was driving him crazy.

 

"Do you need something or do you just want attention." He said as he frowned at Baekhyun who was standing in the doorway. "I'm out of ideas. I've got to go live in a hour and I'm not in the mood." Baekhyun walked over to the couch and sank heavily onto the cushions. Sehun followed him and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

 

"Now I'm paranoid." Baekhyun whined. "What if Chanyeol finds out? What if he hates me? What if he thinks I'm some kind of whore?" He curled up on the couch with his head on Sehun's lap. "We didn't even have sex yet Sehun."

 

"What did you do last night then? Play chess?" Sehun ignored Baekhyun head on his leg as he leaned over and grabbed his Xbox controller and switched on the machine. "Well. Not exactly, I mean, we did stuff..." Baekhyun sighed and sat up. Sehun chuckled as he loaded his Skyrim game. "What sort of stuff?"

 

Baekhyun smirked. "Well I blew him and I was right. His cock was delicious. He's big Sehun. Long and thick and so clean." Baekhyun thought back to the night before, the feeling of big hands tangled in his hair, Chanyeol's thick cock halfway down his throat.

 

"Then he ate my ass until I came all over his bed. It was so good I just curled up and went to sleep afterwards. It was like he put me in a coma Sehun." Sehun put down his controller and turned to Baekhyun with an incredulous expression on his usually stony face. "You expect me to believe that awkward guy who can barely look you in the eye ate out your ass?" He snorted and went back to his game. "It's true." Baekhyun whined and rolled onto the floor. "Oh my god Sehun. His tongue fucked me so good I thought I was going to lose my mind."

 

Baekhyun lay on his back on the floor thinking about Chanyeol's face buried between his ass cheeks. He remembered every single detail, the hot feeling of his tongue, Chanyeol's nose brushing against his skin, the soft way he gasped for breath in between each mouthful.

 

"Crisis averted." He sat up and smiled brightly at Sehun. He wasn't in the mood before but now he was. Thinking about last night had all the blood in his body heading south. He jumped up and rushed to his bedroom to go through his closet.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun checked his DMs for any last minute requests but there were none. He buckled the leather choker around his neck and tied a black leather mask across his face. He picked up the blue vibrator and his nipple clamps and set them up on the couch. He was ready.

 

He flicked the camera on and smiled into the lens. He had slicked a generous amount of lip tint on and his rosy lips were shiny and wet. "Hi lovely viewers. I'm looking forward to tonight's livestream very much." He walked back to the couch and sat down, dressed only in the mask and a pair of black briefs, a lazy smile on his lips.

 

All the thinking about Chanyeol had made him hard and he was going to have to be careful he didn't lose his load too quickly. The longer he kept it going the more money he could make.

 

Chanyeol had spoiled him so nicely the night before and, although Baekhyun knew he thoroughly deserved it, he still wanted to think of some way he could spoil Chanyeol in return. He decided he would have to think hard about what would make Chaneyol happy. There had to be something he really wanted.

 

The glittery blue vibrator didn't really fit the aesthetic but it had become his favourite. He held it in one hand while his other slipped into the front of his briefs. "No requests tonight." Baekhyun crooned. "Sad Bunny," he said and pouted towards the camera.

 

His cock was harder than it had ever been. He was caught in his own sexual tension, somehow getting not enough the night before, but still feeling like it was too much.

 

He pulled the front of his briefs down so his viewers could see him stroking himself. He hummed quietly and gave one last tug before letting go. "These are new." He held up the nipple clamps proudly. "Let's see how they go." He clamped the first one and hissed quietly. The line between pleasure and pain was a fine one but Baekhyun knew this kinky shit really got the donations rolling in. He clamped the other one and moaned loudly. "Feels good." He gasped as he resumed jerking off his erection. It did feel good. He would have to go slow.

 

His other hand went to the choker around his neck. "Ever been choked while someone was fucking you?" He crooned as he stared into the camera. He stroked the side of his neck with one hand while the other kept stroking his hard cock. "The trick is right here..." he ran his fingertips up the thick artery in the side of his neck. "Don't let someone press here," he said as he moved his hand to the front of his neck. "This will cut off your air. But if you press here on the side it will just slow the blood flow to your brain. And that's what gives you the feeling of euphoria...". Baekhyun moaned as he caressed his neck. He let go of his cock and stripped his briefs off and grabbed his vibrator.

 

He coated it in lube and pushed the vibrator deep inside him. It was hard and cold, and he wished it was Chanyeol's cock, all thick and warm and delicious. But it was good enough for the time being and he moved it around again, angling it towards his prostate, and when he found it he moaned and bucked his hips up.

 

Images flashed in his mind. Chanyeol's cock in his mouth, Chanyeol's hot breath down his ass crack, Chanyeol's lips all over his neck and chest and body. Baekhyun gave up holding back, he arched his body and shoved the vibrator deep inside, he moaned and writhed and felt his orgasm coming. He bit down hard on his lip to keep Chanyeol's name from spilling free while he shot his load all over his stomach with a long low growl.

 

Baekhyun panted and gasped for breath. His stomach was covered in load and one of his nipple clamps had popped off. He withdrew the vibrator and tossed it aside while he continued to gasp for air. He panted and gasped, ran his hands through his hair, and finally recovered. It wasn't quite as good as the orgasm Chanyeol had given him but it was still well above average.

 

He grabbed the one nipple clamp still hanging on for dear life and tossed it aside too. "Hope you had a good time tonight lovelies." Baekhyun smiled at the camera. "See you tomorrow."

 

He sighed and went straight for the shower. As he washed himself he noticed the little bruise the nipple clamp left over his right nipple. He liked them though.

 

When he got out he had a lot of donations and a few DMs.

 

@suhoe "nice work Bunny I fapped pretty hard

 

@user1969 "like the nipple clamps"

 

@trolljd92 "I liked you in that red sweater today. Tomorrow night I want you to wear it and nothing else while you jerk off for me. And I'm not paying for it any more."

 

Baekhyun shivered. Then he saw the last message.

 

@shypcy "hi Bunny. I'm excited to donate you the $250 and would like to make a request please. I hope you ate well and had a lovely day."

 

Baekhyun was surprised. He remembered this guy. He always left the cutest messages. Sweet messages that were nice and nothing like the weird shit other people said.

 

He messaged his bank details before he closed his laptop. He was kind of disappointed. He really wanted to see Chanyeol tomorrow night but now he would be busy.

 

===

 

 

 

Chanyeol woke up in the best mood ever. The night before he had finally gotten paid again and he had his $250! Baekhyun being busy was disappointing but he'd worked his shift, got his pay, and rushed home just in time for Bunny's livestream.

 

He slipped under the comforter of his bed, freshly washed after Baekhyun came all over it, but he'd left the sheets. They smelled like Baekhyun and Chanyeol couldn't stop curling up on them with his face buried in the pillow that Baekhyun's soft blond hair had been spilled over. He couldn't wash away that sweet smell, that reminder of the warm body next to him, the proof that it was all real and not just a beautiful dream.

 

He pressed his face against the pillow and inhaled again and drank in the sweet smell of Baekhyun's shampoo while he waited for the livestream to start. And when Bunny finally appeared, with his leather collar and mask, Chanyeol's erection sprang instantly to life. He watched and listened intently as his beautiful Bunny, looking fresh and happy and literally almost glowing, described the correct way to choke someone. He was fascinated by the nipple clamps, especially when one flew off while Bunny was fucking himself hard with the vibrator, but the other one clung on for the whole ride leaving Bunny with a little bruise on his chest.

 

Bunny seemed especially enthusiastic as he panted and sweated and moaned himself to orgasm. As Chanyeol jerked his hard cock in time with Bunny's desperate gasps for oxygen Chanyeol couldn't get Baekhyun out of his mind. The way he moaned and gasped as Chanyeol used his tongue to pleasure him in the most embarrassing way. He blushed just thinking about it. He wasn't even sure what gave him the idea to use his tongue on Baekhyun like that. He just looked so delicious and sweet and Chanyeol just wanted a taste and things got out of control.

 

He jerked himself harder as he remembered the way Baekhyun had moaned for him and called his name in breathless gasps. As Chanyeol came hard into his hand Bunny's moans on the screen and Baekhyun's moans in his mind became one and the same.

 

As soon as he came he sent his message to Bunny. He finally had an idea of what he wanted. He knew what he was going to ask Bunny to do.

 

 

So when he woke up with the sun shining through his bedroom window and birds chirping outside he grabbed his phone immediately. He had a text from Baekhyun and he grinned from ear to ear when he read it.

 

"Good morning sunshine! I really want to see you today x"

 

Chanyeol's heart swelled. He really wanted to see Baekhyun too. He hoped he wouldn't be busy again later. He messaged back saying he had a dayshift at the convenience store but he would really love to have a movie night.

 

Chanyeol loved the idea of a movie night with Baekhyun all cozy under blankets with lots of snacks. Snuggling and giggling and watching whatever Baekhyun wanted.

 

He opened his laptop and logged into the livestream site and there was a DM from Bunny. He double checked the bank details, made the transfer, sent his request and sank back onto his bed to wait for an answer. He really hoped he could get what he wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun woke up with just one thing on his mind. Chanyeol. He sent him a good morning text and rolled over on his bed smiling to himself. He felt giddy when he got a sweet reply. He really wanted to see Chanyeol tonight but then he remembered the livestream. Damn. He swore under his breath. He checked his bank and the money had already been deposited and he didn't want to let this guy down. Baekhyun remembered him, always leaving little donations, nice comments and messages. He didn't feel bad ditching that awful jdtroll guy because honestly he could fuck off forever and no one would care. But Baekhyun couldn't do that to one of his loyal viewers.

 

He sent Chanyeol a message with a heavy heart saying he was busy tonight.

 

He sighed and opened the livestream to see what weird shit this guy wanted him to do. But when he opened his DMs the message was not what he was expecting.

 

@shypcy- "good morning Bunny. I hope u slept well ;-) I really like your livestreams and I think I'm your biggest fan. So please enjoy my donation. What I would like to request is to know what you would like to do. Please tell me what would make you happy"

 

 

Baekhyun sighed when he read it. Far from being creepy or weird, for some reason this really touched his heart, no one had ever asked Bunny what he wanted before.

 

He decided to be honest. This guy seemed nice and genuine so Baekhyun took a chance.

 

@bxxxboi "hi cutie and thanks for the donation. Honestly what I would really like is to take the night off. Would that be okay? That's what would really make me happy. I promise I'll owe you one request you can call in anytime."

 

 

The reply came quickly and Baekhyun sighed with relief and, he couldn't deny it, a little flutter in his chest.

 

@shypcy "of course. Like I said I just want you to be happy."

 

 

 

Oh he was happy! Baekhyun rolled across his bed and kicked his legs around in joy. He grabbed his phone and quickly messaged Chanyeol saying he had a change of plans and he was free now!

 

The message back about a definite movie night date made him even more excited. A movie night with Chanyeol, snuggling on his couch, pizza and snacks and kissing. And maybe even more than kissing if he got his way.

 

 

He quickly made a post saying tonight's livestream was cancelled and rushed off to the bathroom. He was so excited he was going to spend all day getting ready. Just in case there was more than just kissing.

 

===

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol eyed the clock as it counted down. He was getting more shifts at the convenience store which was good because after donating Bunny the $250 he only had about $35 left and he was going to spend it all on his movie date with Baekhyun. He wished he had more money for something nicer but he didn't. Kyungsoo had taken it to made homemade pizzas in return for Chanyeol's help with his homework and it was a deal that suited Chanyeol just fine.

 

"Hey." He said as he saw Kyungsoo walk in with his keys. "Hey. It's all set up and thanks for leaving your homework out for me to copy." Kyungsoo handed the keys over and Chanyeol smiled at him. Kyungsoo was great at helping him and sharing his homework was the only way he could think of to repay him.

 

"Thanks Kyungsoo." Chanyeol smiled at his little friend who almost cracked a smile in return. The bell over the door rang and Chanyeol looked up in excitement but it was just Jongin arriving to take over. Jongin smirked as he walked towards the two boys standing by the counter. He looked Kyungsoo up and down and licked his lips suggestively. "Hey gorgeous. Haven't seen you round here before." He leaned towards Kyungsoo who turned his back immediately. "Fuck off creep." Kyungsoo said without even a glance as he walked towards the door. "Thanks again Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol calked out to his friends retreating back.

 

"I'll start being nice to you if you give me your friends number." Jongin smirked again and Chanyeol just shook his head. "No. He wouldn't like that. He'd get mad and you don't want to see him mad." The bell rang again and Chanyeol's heart skipped when Baekhyun walked in. He looked so perfect. His blond hair was styled nicely, his face glowing with just enough makeup, his sexy body swaying across the store in a pair of tight as hell skinny jeans and a white vneck tshirt.

 

"Hi baby." Baekhyun leaned over the counter and crooned up into the blushing face of Chanyeol. "Hi Baek." Chanyeol smiled down through his blush. "Gag." Jongin frowned. "You two make me sick." Baekhyun rolled his eyes and grabbed Chanyeol's hand. "Let's go baby." He said as they walked out into the dying sun of late afternoon.

 

It was just a short walk to Chanyeol's apartment and they walked the whole way holding hands. A bag of snacks swung at Chanyeol's side and he hoped that Baekhyun would like this date as much as the picnic.

 

He unlocked the door and relaxed when he saw how nice the apartment looked. Homemade pizzas sat ready for the oven, the cans of Coke were chilling in the fridge, the living room was all set with the sofa bed pulled out and pillows and blankets piled up. Chanyeol put the pizzas in to cook and made sure Baekhyun was comfortable on the sofa bed while he quickly took a shower. When he came out Baekhyun was settled on a pile of pillows with blankets all over him and the Netflix menu on the screen.

 

"Are you hungry?" Chanyeol asked as he dried his hair with a towel. He had dressed in comfortable sweats. Even though it was a date it was a movie date and he figured it should be fine. "Yeah. I'm hungry." Baekhyun replied from the couch as he eyed Chanyeol up and down in his grey sweat pants and black tshirt. "But the pizza can wait."

 

Chanyeol turned the oven off and joined Baekhyun on the sofa bed. He couldn't help noticing Baekhyun's pants hanging over the back of the couch. Baekhyun giggled. "I don't know what I was thinking. I wanted to look sexy for you but they were too tight for watching a movie and I felt uncomfortable." Chanyeol blushed again as he realised Baekhyun was under the blanket with no pants on.

 

Chanyeol couldn't help his arousal showing as the tent in his sweatpants grew. Baekhyun's milky white thighs were right there under the blanket and his mouth watered at the thought of putting his face in between them. He shifted awkwardly and pulled one of the blankets over his crotch to try and hide the boner raging inside his pants.

 

"What are we watching?" He asked and Baekhyun laughed. "Does it matter?" Chanyeol shook his head. It didn't matter to him at all. Baekhyun selected "Mean Girls", put the remote down, and climbed onto Chanyeol's lap. "Those pizzas smell great!" Baekhyun whispered in Chanyeol's ear. "Let's work up an appetite!"

 

Chanyeol felt like he couldn't breathe as Baekhyun pressed their bodies together and began to grind his ass on Chanyeol's huge erection. Chanyeol closed his eyes and tossed his head back as Baekhyun kissed gently down the side of his neck. "Chanyeol. Look at me baby." Baekhyun crooned softly and gently and Chanyeol opened his eyes. He could see the gentleness in Baekhyun's eyes and it made him relax instantly. "I meant what I said. I do really like you so you need to stop being scared of me." Baekhyun's words were genuine and Chanyeol smiled at him.

 

He reached a tentative hand out but pulled it back and Baekhyun frowned. "Touch me," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head, "Please.... put your hands on me Chanyeol..." Chanyeol reached out again and ran his hands through Baekhyun's soft hair. He bent his head and began to kiss down Baekhyun's neck, his hands finding confidence, his thumbs tracing the hard tight skin of Baekhyun's rosy nipples. Chanyeol bent his head lower and sucked at one and Baekhyun moaned on his lap as pleasure courses through his body. Chanyeol traced the strange shaped little bruise on the other nipple with his thumb and took that one in his mouth as well.

 

Baekhyun moaned and rolled his hips as Chanyeol toyed with one nipple and then the other. He loved having his nipples played with and when Chanyeol gently nipped at one with his teeth he almost came in his pants. As soon as his soft moans and gasps filled the room Chanyeol seemed to come alive with confidence. He grabbed Baekhyun by the waist and held him tight as he rolled him off his lap and onto the sofa bed. "You're pretty..." Chanyeol said, his voice low and heavy, making goosebumps spring up all over Baekhyun as he raked his eyes up and down his splayed body.

 

His confidence had grown when Baekhyun responded to his touch with such enthusiasm. He got up from the couch and went to his bedroom and came back with a bottle of strawberry lube. He tossed it onto the sofa bed next to Baekhyun's body as the other laid patiently waiting. Chanyeol could barely breathe at the sight of the most beautiful man he had ever seen laid out and waiting for him.

 

It had all added up for him over the last few days. The familiar sound of his breathy moans that Chanyeol loved so much. His beautiful soft dyed blonde hair, his body that made Chanyeol weak, the way he tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth when something made him feel really good.

 

But the bruise, the odd shaped little bruise left by the nipple clamp, that was the final clue that made Chanyeol sure he was right.

 

And now he was about to live out his ultimate fantasy. His beautiful Bunny was on his back practically begging Chanyeol to fuck him and he was going to do it and he was going to do everything exactly right. He knew just how Baekhyun liked it because he'd seen every single livestream and made sure he payed attention to what Bunny liked the most.

 

Chanyeol stripped off his shirt and sweats and moved his naked body onto the sofa bed next to Baekhyun. He couldn't believe he was going to fuck his Bunny and it had been totally worth paying the $250 to get him to cancel his livestream. Because Chanyeol would about to have the real thing moaning underneath him instead.

 

 

===

 

 

 

Baekhyun lay flat on his back, a tiny bead of sweat building on his brow, anticipation boiling in his stomach. Chanyeol was looking down at him in a way that was almost indescribable and it made his heart pound frantically in his chest. He silently thanked his foresight in making sure he was clean and prepped and his body hair was neat and trimmed. He wanted to be perfect for Chanyeol. He wanted Chanyeol to want him, to covet him and treasure him, he wanted Chanyeol to think only of him. He hoped it was working.

 

 

He was so hard inside his briefs. Chanyeol was naked and hovering over him and Baekhyun could feel his eyes caress across his body. His dark curls were a half damp mess, his glasses kept sliding down the bridge of his nose, every muscle in his hard body was tense and tight. Baekhyun had never seen anything so hot, Chanyeol was so sexy, Baekhyun just couldn't wait to feel him inside his body.

 

His breathing intensified as Chanyeol's hands ran up the inside of his thighs. He scrunched his eyes shut as he felt his cock twitch against his stomach. He was so hard it almost hurt and he silently begged Chanyeol to touch him. The intensity of his anticipation was killing him as he felt his briefs pulled down to his ankles and cool air hit his naked body.

 

And then he felt it. Soft full lips on the inside of one thigh, then the other, then around the swollen head of his cock. Chanyeol sucked slowly and sensually and Baekhyun twisted under his hungry mouth. He arched his body and groaned his pleasure, he pulled hard on Chanyeol's dark curls, he lost himself in a world of heavenly sensations as Chanyeol's tongue once again brought him to the edge. But this time he was granted sweet relief when Chanyeol's lips released his cock and it bounced hard against his stomach.

 

Cold lube ran down his ass crack and all over the sheet covering the mattress of the sofa bed. Chanyeol's lips met his and kissed him deeply and just as Baekhyun felt himself relax into the kiss Chanyeol pushed a finger inside him. Baekhyun's breath hitched as Chanyeol's long thick finger entered him all the way to the knuckle and then curled towards the front of his body. Chanyeol began to move his finger in and out slowly, curling it slightly, and Baekhyun thought he was going to explode. Chanyeol's finger was rubbing his insides just right and precum dropped down onto his stomach as he chewed his bottom lip.

 

Just when he thought he couldn't take it any more, when he felt like his body was on fire, oxygen too elusive, Chanyeol stopped. Baekhyun opened his eyes to see Chanyeol spreading lube all over his hard cock, the strawberry scent filling the air, the only sound besides silence was Chanyeol's heavy breathing.

 

Chanyeol ran a hand through Baekhyun's soft blond locks and smiled softly at him. "You're precious." He said and Baekhyun smiled softly back. But inside he was fist pumping maniacally. He was internally screaming with pure elation. As soon as Chanyeol was inside him he was going to flip their positions and ride him so hard he wouldn't be able to think straight for a week.

 

But Chanyeol leaned down and swept Baekhyun's lips up in a hot kiss, a different kind of kiss, one fuelled by lust and passion and need. Desire took over Baekhyun's mind and wiped it clear and while he was lost in the kiss he was brought back to reality by Chanyeol's cock.

 

Chanyeol pushed just the tip inside. It burned a little, Chanyeol was big, but Baekhyun was kind of stretched out from doing so many livestreams, and he didn't flinch. Chanyeol pulled out and pushed back in, just the tip, teasing Baekhyun with the head of his thick cock. Baekhyun moaned and bucked his hips but Chanyeol wouldn't give in. He continued to slowly fuck Baekhyun with just the head of his cock until he was a moaning mess. "Channie. I can't take it any more." Baekhyun begged quietly. "Stop teasing...." he gasped when Chanyeol pushed inside, burying his entire length inside Baekhyun's warm body, tossing his head back with a low growl. He didn't move, he didn't thrust, he just bent his head and nipped at one nipple with his teeth before sucking harshly on the other.

 

Baekhyun whined and writhed as tears of pleasure dripped down his cheeks. Just when he thought he wasn't going to be able to take any more Chanyeol lifted one leg over his arm, shifted position, and angled his cock just right. As soon as he began his slow deep thrusts Baekhyun came undone. His moans became vague, his hands clawed desperately at Chanyeol's back, his whole body trembled with pleasure. "Oh god.... oh Channie..." Baekhyun gasped for air and came all over his stomach, his swollen cock twitching and releasing, his orgasm racing through his body.

 

All thoughts of pushing Chanyeol down and riding his cock faded as endorphins flooded Baekhyun's body. He relaxed like a starfish while Chanyeol let loose, thrusting hard into his body, grunting and panting and fucking him hard. He watched Chanyeol's face twist as he came, the feeling of warmth filling Baekhyun's insides, and Chanyeol finally slowing his thrusts. Baekhyun grinned as the taller collapses on his small body before pulling out and rolling onto his side.

 

Baekhyun knew he had to speak first. "Well Channie. I remember my promise. You fucked me real good so I guess you can call me whatever you want now." He rolled onto his side and flashed a mischievous grin at the naked boy still flushed and panting next to him.

 

"Can I call you my boyfriend?" Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun melted. "I'd like that." He said as he folded himself up into Chanyeol's warm arms. "Especially when we go to the mall. And the salon. And the coffee shop...." his voice faded into oblivion as Chanyeol drew him into another deep kiss. What a night. It had turned out to be even better than he had hoped. He had no idea how this wonderful man knew just how to touch him, how to use his hands and his lips, how to fuck him just right. It was like Chanyeol had every inch of his body memorised and knew every single way to drive him wild. He sighed as he nestled even closer into Chanyeol's body. The boy was always full of surprises and Baekhyun wasn't going to take it for granted.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

The morning sun barely broke through the heavy blinds but Chanyeol could see the outline of Baekhyun cozied up next to him in bed. He did it. He fucked his Bunny good and made him scream his name. Chanyeol rolled onto his back and smiled to himself. He couldn't be any happier.

 

He rolled onto his side and stroked Baekhyun's hair. His dark roots were just beginning to show. His thick dark lashes sat so pretty on his fat little flushed cheeks and his pouting lips were parted and shiny with drool.

 

He was perfection.

 

Chanyeol didn't know if he should get up and make breakfast or if it was okay to just lay here and stare at him. He giggled quietly to himself and peeped a look under the blankets. He blushed as he stole another look at Baekhyun's naked body, his slim curves and his delicious thighs, his tasty treat between his legs. Chanyeol felt himself growing aroused and he quickly got up and threw on some pants and headed for the kitchen.

 

When coffee and toasted sandwiches were ready Chanyeol went back to the bed with his tray. He perched it carefully on the bedside table and climbed back in to the warm sheets. "Baekkie... wake up..." he patted Baekhyun's face gently and grinned when Baekhyun's dark lashes fluttered and then opened.

 

"Hi Channie." He smiled and sat up. "Oohh is that for me?" His stomach growled when he smelled the melted cheese and rich sweet coffee. They had ended up eating the pizzas last night before falling asleep with Mean Girls blaring in the background and Baekhyun had still woken up with an appetite.

 

He felt too warm and kicked the blankets off his bare skin and reached for the coffee. He leaned back on the pillows and sipped it slowly as he enjoyed the rich sweet liquid filling his belly. He also enjoyed the feeling of Chanyeol's eyes on his naked body and he smirked a little into his cup.

 

"Channie. Can you take me to the mall today please?" Baekhyun smiled softly and Chanyeol nodded. "I don't want you to spend your money. I have my own." Baekhyun turned his body towards Chanyeol and crossed his legs at the knees. He leaned on his side as he blinked up at his blushing boyfriend drinking coffee in bed.

 

Two hours later Baekhyun, dressed in his too tight jeans and Chanyeol's favourite hoodie, gripped Chanyeol by the hand as he dragged him all over the mall. Chanyeol waited patiently while he tried on lipglosses in MAC. He held the bags while Baekhyun searched through clothes and shoes and hats. Baekhyun didn't go into the Black Knight adult shop but he did hold tight to Chanyeol's arm while they walked past a few times. His stomach churned with delight when he saw the creep Yixing watching them through the doorway from behind the counter. He gripped Chanyeol's arm tighter as he smiled and tossed the pervert a little wave.

 

"Do you mind?" Baekhyun asked as they walked past the salon and Chanyeol said he didn't mind at all. He was happy just to be with Baekhyun.

 

"Hey Minseok." Baekhyun grinned at the best stylist in the city as he settled back in the chair. "Better not try and rub your dick on my arm today. My boyfriend is right there!" Baekhyun's eyes sparkled with delight as he indicated Chanyeol waiting on a couch watching them intently. The stylist gulped when he saw the size of Baekhyun's new boyfriend. He got the message loud and clear.

 

Freshly dyed and shampooed, Baekhyun and Chanyeol wandered to his car, and headed in the direction of Baekhyun's apartment. "Wait! Can we get coffee and cakes?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded and parked his car outside Baekhyun's favourite cafe.

 

"Hi Junmyeon!" Baekhyun chirped happily to the barista as they approached the counter. "Two coffee frappes please. And one strawberry shortcake." Baekhyun smiled up at Chanyeol as he cling onto his arm. "I think my boyfriend and I can share. Right Channie?" Baekhyun blinked at Chanyeol and was rewarded with a sweet smile.

 

They shared the cake and coffee and soon enough it was time to leave. "Thanks Junmyeon! Your strawberry shortcake is my boyfriend's favourite!" Baekhyun called proudly as they left and Chanyeol held the door open for him as he walked through. Hopefully that would be the end of Junmyeon's persistence for good.

 

Chanyeol parked his car in the car park of Baekhyun's building and gathered his shopping bags. "You want to come up?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded. He did want to, very much, and followed Baekhyun into the elevator.

 

Baekhyun unlocked the door and walked in to find Sehun on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. "Hey Sehun! This is my boyfriend Chanyeol. I know you've met before but he's my boyfriend now!" Baekhyun announced proudly to the back of Sehun's head as Sehun focused intently on Project Cars and gave a disinterested wave. "Wait here." Baekhyun said as he took the bags from Chanyeol. "I'll be right back."

 

He went into his room and fixed up the bed. He tossed his dirty clothes into the closet and quickly picked up his camera and laptop and put them into the closet too. He reached under his bed and slid out the box of props for his livestream, fished out the lube, and hid the rest in the closet too. He quickly checked the couch for any items he might have missed, a dildo stuck between the cushions or a mask trapped somewhere, and when he was sure the coast was clear he went back out in the living room.

 

He found Sehun and Chanyeol side by side on the couch racing each other on split screen. He smiled at first but when they didn't notice he was back he cleared his throat impatiently. Chanyeol tossed the controller onto the glass coffee table and jumped up. "Thanks for the game. Maybe we can play again another day." Chanyeol said as Baekhyun grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the bedroom. "Don't be too loud in there." Sehun called out to their retreating backs as the bedroom door closed.

 

Chanyeol swallowed thickly as he looked round the room. Now it felt real, really real, as he eyed the grey couch where Bunny always sat. His hand went absentmindedly to his groin and he realised he was already hard just by looking around this room he was so familiar with. "Channie, are you okay?" Baekhyun cooed as he wandered over to him and as soon as he got close Chanyeol pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

He walked him forward and Baekhyun backed up as they kissed and Chanyeol pushed him down onto the couch. He ripped his shirt off over his head and pulled at Baekhyun's clothes as his arousal hit its peak. He couldn't wait to get his hands all over Baekhyun on Bunny's couch.

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

The grey couch where Bunny always did his livestreams was such a turn on. Chanyeol was living out his ultimate fantasy. It was one thing to be able to touch his idol, to feel his soft skin and taste his delicious lips, but to do it on the couch was a whole other level of fanboying.

 

His cock was straining, desperate to be released from his jeans, and as he kissed Baekhyun hard he began to rut his hips desperately against the crotch of the other man. The shy boy was becoming the confident man as he broke the kiss and stroked Baekhyun's hair away from his eyes. "You're beautiful Baek...." His voice was thick and heavy as it resonated through the room. He pulled the hoodie off over Baekhyun's head along with his tshirt and tossed it aside. He stripped his own sweater and tshirt off and licked a long stripe up Baekhyun's neck, collarbone to his earlobe, nibbling gently at the soft skin of his ear.

 

Baekhyun whined underneath him as his hands roamed Chanyeol's back and chest. "Fuck...." Baekhyun mumbled, "I'm so hard Chanyeol...." "Me too...." Chanyeol breathed into Baekhyun's ear.

 

He stood up and dropped his pants and boxers to his ankles. His throbbing erection bounced back up and Chanyeol stroked it lazily as Baekhyun wriggled out of his impossibly tight pants. "Sorry..." Baekhyun giggled as he wriggled around trying to get them down over his thighs. Chanyeol's impatience won out and he grabbed the denim around Baekhyun's ankles. He pulled fiercely and just about pulled Baekhyun off the couch and they both laughed. But the damn pants were off and Baekhyun's blue briefs were exposed and Chanyeol knelt on the floor between Baekhyun's knees.

 

"You look beautiful in blue..." Chanyeol murmured as his hands stroked the soft cotton. His thumbs traced the length of Baekhyun's straining erection and circled the little wet patch forming on the fabric around the tip. Chanyeol bent his head and began to mouth at Baekhyun's clothed cock, his tongue licking and sucking at the material, driving Baekhyun wild with anticipation.

 

He reached up to pinch at a nipple as his mouth licked and nibbled at the fabric covering Baekhyun's erection and he heard Baekhyun whine with frustration under his touch.

 

Baekhyun slipped out from his grasp and pushed Chanyeol's back to the couch. He stripped the damp briefs off and tossed them aside. Finally he was going to be in control. He straddled Chanyeol's hips and poured lube all over his hand. He pushed two fingers inside himself and began to roll his hips as he prepped himself to take all of Chanyeol's deliciously long thick cock. As his hips rolled their erections rubbed together and he leaned forward a little to get some extra friction. Chanyeol began to moan underneath him, his eyes squinted shut, his glasses fogging up a little from Baekhyun's hot breath. "Baekkie you're so hot. Don't make me cum yet....." he gasped as his head rolled to the side and his glasses dropped off his face and onto the couch.

 

Baekhyun was ready anyway. He grabbed the bottle again and dripped cold lube down onto their hot hard erections and grabbed them both in his slim fingers. "I hope you're ready Channie.... because I've been thinking about riding you for weeks..." Baekhyun whispered as he raised his hips, lined himself up, and sank slowly onto Chanyeol's cock.

 

Chanyeol's mouth made inhuman noises, mumbling and groaning, his breath coming in ragged gasps as Baekhyun rode his cock. "Ah... I'm sorry, this is going to be quick...." he said as he grabbed Baekhyun cock and began to pump it furiously. He would never cum before his precious Bunny but the way Baekhyun's hips were rolling and the way his tight body clenched around Chanyeol's cock were making it had to hold on. His hips jerked up to meet Baekhyun's thrusts and his hands explored Baekhyun's chest and neck. As Baekhyun fucked him hard on the couch Chanyeol grabbed one of Baekhyun's nipples and squeezed it with his thumb and fingertip and it was Baekhyun's undoing.

 

As his hips rutted and thrust he came hard and loud. "Ahhh.. Channie.... oh my god..." Baekhyun bounced on Chanyeol's cock as his cum sprayed into the space between their bodies. He tried to keep moving but he was spent and Chanyeol gripped his hips with his big strong hands. He held Baekhyun still while he drove his hips upwards and in a few hard thrusts he came with a growl and filled Baekhyun's ass with his thick load.

 

They sat silent and still while they collected themselves. Chanyeol wrapped his arms tight around Baekhyun not allowing the smaller man any room to move. Baekhyun squirmed and giggled with Chanyeol's softening cock still buried inside his body. "Better stop moving like that Baekkie..." Chanyeol murmured into the soft skin of Baekhyun's neck. "You're bringing him back to life!" Baekhyun just squirmed more on Chanyeol's lap and was surprised when he felt him growing thick and hard again inside him. He squealed with delight as Chanyeol gripped his body tight and flipped their positions, laying Baekhyun flat in his back, tasting his neck and his lips and his nipples all in turn. Chanyeol was ready to go again and Baekhyun couldn't have been happier.

 

 

 

"Can you stay?" Baekhyun asked as they crammed into the tiny shower in the bathroom attached to Baekhyun's bedroom. "No. Sorry. I have early classes." Chanyeol frowned when Baekhyun pouted. "And I work tomorrow night at the convenience store." Baekhyun pouted. He had classes all day and he had to livestream tomorrow night as well. "Can we meet up at lunch?" Baekhyun asked as the hot water poured down on them and he fingered Chanyeol's wet chest hair gently. "Of course. I don't want to go a whole day without seeing you." Chanyeol ran his soapy hands up and down Baekhyun's back before letting them linger on his firm round ass cheeks.

 

 

"Sehunnieeeee." Baekhyun whined when Chanyeol was gone as he flopped onto the couch. "How perfect is he? Isn't he just the cutest most amazing boyfriend ever?" Sehun just chuckled. "He's fucking loud when he cums. Next time put some loud music on or something." Baekhyun flushed but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Until Sehun said it. "When are you going to tell him?" Baekhyun's smile quickly turned into a sulk at the mention of Baekhyun's dirty little secret. "I don't know Sehun. I can't lose him. I'll just wait a bit more. I'll be so good to him that when I tell him he won't even care." Sehun frowned at his silly little friend sinking deeper into the couch. "But you're going to have to quit. You know that right?" Baekhyun shook his head.

 

But if he had to quit for Chanyeol then he would. He'd do anything for Chanyeol. Even take a shitty job in a cafe or supermarket.

 

 

===

 

 

Baekhyun woke early. He'd had an amazing sleep with dreams of Chanyeol and blue bunnies and strawberry shortcakes filling his mind all night. He used to hate Mondays with a passion but he was having lunch with Chanyeol and would look forward to it all morning.

 

He dressed and walked down the street and across the campus with a spring in his step that threatened to turn into a skip but there were too many people around. He was wrapped in Chanyeol's favorite hoodie that hung down to his knees, he had been wearing it for days, but he felt so cute and warm in it and it stopped him from missing Chanyeol too much.

 

He slipped into the lecture theatre and was early. He always sat up the back so he could do what he wanted without anyone looking over his shoulder and he pulled his laptop out and logged into his internet banking. He had a thousand dollar deposit and he immediately cringed. He knew where it came from immediately. He logged into the livestream site and found his inbox was flooded with messages about another skipped livestream on Saturday night. He couldn't keep skipping them. He would start to lose even his most devoted fanbase. He picked through them until he found the one he knew would be there.

 

@jdtroll92"You seem different lately Baekhyun. You seem distracted. I have dropped another thousand and I want the same as last time. I want to see you choke yourself on that big cock again"

 

Baekhyun knew he couldn't do it. Even if Chanyeol wouldn't find out, even if he could guarantee it, he could never cheat on him. Not for all the money in the world. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he sent the response.

 

@bxxxboi "I don't want to do that again. Please send through the details so I can return your money."

 

He hoped this guy would respect his boundaries although it seemed unlikely. He closed the website and tried to focus on the lecturer doing a presentation on post production visual effects but a gnawing nervousness filled his stomach and he couldn't concentrate.

 

The sun beat down as he met Chanyeol in the main courtyard of the University. "Hi Channie," he smiled down at the cute blushing boy seated on the grass with the scowling dark haired friend next to him. "Hi Baekkie," Chanyeol grinned up at him and Baekhyun plopped himself onto the patch of grass between Chanyeol's long legs. "Hi Kyungsoo." Baekhyun smiled brightly at the other man who graced him with a curt 'hello' and promptly took his phone out and began staring at it intently.

 

"I have lunch for you." Chanyeol pulled two matching Rilakumma bento boxes out of his backpack and Baekhyun couldn't contain his delight. He clapped his hands and squealed and ignored Kyungsoo rolling his eyes at Baekhyun's cute reactions. "Thank you Channie." He cooed and snuggled into Chanehyol's chest as he picked at the delicately cut salad and strawberries and other treats inside.

 

As he ate his lunch and lay back on Chanyeol's chest in the sun he felt safe and warm and happy. And he was determined to do anything to keep this feeling alive. He wasn't going to lose him. He turned and pressed his face into Chanyeol's chest and felt thick fingers wandering through his hair. "You okay today Baekkie?" Chanyeol asked quietly and Baekhyun nodded but he didn't know if he was.

 

He felt a little better by the time he got to his last class. His favorite class. He'd handed in his practical assignment and would get his grade today. The university guest lecturer was a well known film director and Baekhyun couldn't wait to get feedback on his editing assignment. He itched to open his livestream again and check his messages but there were too many people milling around. They were on the sound stage today working on lighting techniques and he was trying to take in everything he could from the lecturer.

 

When they had a break he slipped away to the corridor and opened his DMs. A chill ran down his spine. He hadn't expected an amicable response but what he got was worse than imagined.

 

@jdtroll92 'I knew it. Heard a rumour you had a boyfriend Baekhyun and I guess it was right. Im also guessing he doesn't know about your prostitution business on the side.'

 

@jdtroll 92 'I wont take the money back. I guess you owe me two requests now. One for the money and one to not tell your cute tall boyfriend about how you're busy at night putting things in your ass for the enjoyment of people like me. I'm sure he'd be very surprised if someone emailed him a link to your livestream'

 

@jdtroll92 'don't forget Baekhyun. Im always watching you even when your camera is off. And that nice tall boyfriend with the glasses could find out at any moment what sort of stuff his precious innocent Baekhyun gets up to behind closed doors.'

 

@jdtroll92 'or I could just sneak up behind you at any minute Baekhyun and just take what you've been flaunting in my face for myself'

 

Baekhyun felt sick. He closed his DMs and with a shaking hand he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Chanyeol.

 

"What time does your last class finish?"

 

He knew Chanyeol had to go straight to work but he also knew Chanyeol would do anything for him if only he asked.

 

The response was quick even though Chanyeol was in class.

 

 

"I finish at 5 why?"

 

 

 

"Can you meet me outside the arts building and walk me home? Please?"

 

 

He took a deep breath in and released it when he got the response.

 

"Of course. Anything for my Baekkie xx"

 

He pulled himself together and went back into class. He tried to focus on the lecturer as good as he could and soon enough the class was over. The lecturer walked around and handed back the grading papers for their assignments and Baekhyun was pleased to see a big A on top of his. "Thank you Mr Kim." He smiled and bowed to the lecturer who smiled gently back at him. "Your work is great Baekhyun. You deserve that A I can tell you worked really hard." "I did." Baekhyun smiled happily at the lecturer and bowed again. "Thank you so much Mr Kim. You've really given me a lot of good advice for my future work." He said as he scanned the feedback page quickly with happy eyes. "Just keep it up. And you can call me Chen, Baekhyun." The lecturer said smiling as they walked out of the building together. Baekhyun's eyes lit up when he saw Chanyeol leaning on a wall waiting for him and he ran into his waiting arms.

 

"You're weird today Baekkie. You sure you're okay?" Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun's blonde hair filled his nose and chin with the soft scent of vanilla shampoo. "Yeah I just missed you a lot today." Baekhyun mumbled into Chanyeol's shirt. "I didn't want to walk home alone." Chanyeol took Baekhyun's cute little hand in his and squeezed it. "You never have to be alone now you have me." He said as they began to walk and Baekhyun desperately hoped that was true.

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath. He gathered all his courage. He had to tell him. He knew it but it was still going to be hard.

 

 

 

"Sehun. Someone's threatening me." Baekhyun flopped onto the couch. "The same guy who paid me to suck you off. He's threatening to expose me to Chanyeol and he even knows who I am." Baekhyun sighed heavily and looked across at Sehun who pressed the middle button, shut down the console, and put the controller on the table. His bottom lip trembled as the words came tumbling out. "He even called me a prostitution Sehun. Like I'm some sort of street whore. Is that what I am?"

 

"Are you fucking serious?" His face was scary, scarier than anything Baekhyun had ever seen, and he furrowed his brow as his hands clenched into fists. "Baekhyun this is serious." Baekhyun's eyes filled with tears. Sehun opened his arms and softened his expression and Baekhyun fell against his body. He curled up in the arms of his best friend and had a little cry while Sehun awkwardly patted his head. "Let it out Baek." He soothed and Baekhyun sobbed, then sniffed, then stopped.

 

"What do I do?" Baekhyun wiped his tears with the sleeves of Chanyeol's favourite hoodie. Sehun sighed and picked the controller back up. "Well. You could tell Chanyeol and ask him for help. I'm pretty sure he'll kill this guy if he knows he's threatening you." Baekhyun frowned. "Really? But he's such a soft baby!" Sehun chuckled to himself as the Xbox came back to life. "Yeh those quiet ones are always the wildest Baekhyun. You think he's so innocent but I'll bet he's into some freaky shit. And I bet he would beat the shit out of anyone who upset you as well."

 

Battlefield 4 appeared on the screen and Baekhyun got up. "The only other option is to quit Baek. Shut your site down, stop live-streaming, give it all up." Baekhyun frowned. He didn't want to give it up. He loved what he did and he also liked the money. He wasn't ready to end it just yet.

 

He didn't know what to do.

 

All he knew was that he was going to be defiant. This creep wasn't going to stop him from living his life and doing what he loved. Baekhyun smirked as he thought of a way to really piss the guy off and he couldn't resist this act of defiance.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol whiled away the hours at work with Baekhyun on his mind. He said he was fine but he didn't seem fine. Something was definitely wrong with him and Chanyeol needed to find out what. No one and nothing was allowed to make his Baekkie feel bad. He decided to just ask him, he had to know, and if Baekhyun wouldn't tell him he would make sure he found out. Maybe he could ask that Sehun guy if he knew what was wrong?

 

He rushed home just in time to catch Baekhyun's livestream. He rushed through his shower and quickly dried his body and hair as he laid naked on top of his covers. He grabbed his favourite pillow, the one that still bore the beautiful scent of his beloved, and buried his face in it while he waited for the livestream to begin.

 

 

Baekhyun was a little late starting. But when he finally appeared on the screen he was dressed in nothing but a light blue eye mask and Chanyeol's favourite hoodie. Chanyeol felt hot, his chest felt tight, and his cock was harder than he ever thought possible.

 

"I wasn't in a very good mood today." Baekhyun leaned close to the camera, gripping the bottom of the hoodie tight, hiding his cock under the hem of the garment. "But to cheer myself up I decided tonight we're going to talk about my fantasy. Tonight we're going to imagine Bunny as your boyfriend."

 

Chanyeol's breathing began to speed up.

He gripped his cock and groaned aloud. Was Baekhyun really live-streaming in his hoodie and talking dirty about him?

 

"Imagine a date with me. The perfect date, the best one I've ever had, a beautiful picnic in the park." Baekhyun was seated primly on the couch with his knees together and his thighs on display. "Imagine being so cute, so good to me, that all night all I can think about is sucking your dick so hard." Baekhyun began to run his hands over his thighs, up the insides of them, lingering over his erection building under the hoodie.

 

"You're so cute..." Baekhyun crooned at the camera as he began to fondle himself gently under the hoodie. "So cute and so sexy and so good to me." His erection was hard and hot in his hand and he lifted the hoodie out of the way as he stroked himself slowly.

 

"I just want to be the best boyfriend. I want you to think of me and only me..." he tipped his head back as he used his thumb to tease the tip of his cock and a soft moan escaped his parted lips.

 

"I want you so bad. When you invite me over for movies and pizza I wear my tightest pants in the hope that you'll want me. That I'm sexy enough to make you want me....." Baekhyun was jerking himself off harder now, harder and faster, and Chanyeol was matching his pace.

 

"You're so tall, so good to me, you make the most delicious pizza but I can't stop thinking about riding you first, bouncing on your huge cock that feels so good in my ass."

 

Chanyeol moaned and groaned as he jerked himself hard. He was close but he would never cum before Baekhyun did. He slowed his hand and tried to hold it as best he could.

 

"I want to give you the most amazing pleasure but you don't give me the chance. When my cock disappears inside your mouth it feels so good..." Baekhyun groaned and began to pant. "You make me feel so incredible, when you fuck me with your huge cock, oh god it feels good..." his breath became erratic and ragged, his movements sloppy, Baekhyun lost all control as he chased his orgasm with Chanyeol on his mind. "When you make me cum and then you hold be tight all I can think about is how fast I'm falling in love with you...."

 

Baekhyun moaned and came, his load squirting out in spurts as his cock twitched and pulsed and throbbed. He gasped for breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead before smiling to himself and pulling the hoodie back down.

 

Fuck him. That'll show that creep.

 

Baekhyun smirked as he smiled straight at the camera. "Thanks guys. This was my favourite livestream I've ever done. I hope you enjoyed it." He closed the browser and shut the laptop and headed for the shower.

 

Chanyeol lay flat on his back, a puddle of his cum pooling on his stomach, his breath slowing to normal. "I'm falling in love with you too Baekkie." He mumbled aloud to the empty room and smiled as he got up to take another shower.

 

"I'm in love with you Baekkie and I'm going to tell you. And I hope you'll love me too!"

 

Chanyeol's heart felt light and full of butterflies as he smiled to himself in the shower. Nothing was going to come between him and Baekhyun. Nothing could tear them apart.

 

 

===

 

 

 

Baekhyun's DMs were empty. Unusual but not unexpected. He still didn't know what he was going to do. What could he do?

 

He didn't want to tell Chaneyol just yet. He wanted to go with the original plan of being so good to him that he just wouldn't care. Hopefully he would stay with him and when he asked Baekhyun to give it up Baekhyun would. Maybe he could even get a job working at the conventience store with Chaneyol. But then he would have to work with that greasy looking pervert Jongin. Ew.

 

The morning light didn't frighten him as much as going home in the dark and he skipped along to his first class. He had already organised with Chanyeol to pick him up at the end of the day again and with no livesteam, and no shift for Chaneyol, they would have the night to themselves to do what they wanted. Baekhyun had even jammed some spare underwear and socks in the bottom of his backpack just in case.

 

He made his way through the morning classes as he usually would. If he pushed it out of his mind then it never existed and he didn't really feel scared until the last class of the day when he sat up the back and opened his DMs and his inbox was flooded.

 

@jdtroll92 'dangerous game you like to play Baekhyun'

@jdtroll92 'it's going to be over when I tell him'

 

 

@jdtroll92 'I've saved a lot of screenshots that you would hate to end up on social media'

 

 

@jdtroll92 'Baekhyun you better reply to me'

 

 

@jdtroll92 'I don't appreciate you cheating on me with that nerd Baekhyun and I don't appreciate you ignoring me either'

 

@jdtroll92 'after everything I did for you'

 

@jdtroll92 'you owe me Baekhyun and I want what you owe me'

 

 

Baekhyun shivered and was glad that Chanyeol was meeting him here when he was done. He pulled his hands inside the sleeves of Chanyeol's hoodie and closed his eyes while he tried to pretend this all was a dream. It was something happening to someone else. Definitely not to him. He looked down at the sleeves of the hoodie and decided he would have to give it up and give it back to Chaneyol tonight. It needed washed. But Chaneyol had a really nice yellow one he had his eye on and butterflies flittered around his stomach as he looked forward to the night ahead.

 

After what felt like forever his class was finally done. He knew he would have to wait for Chaneyol to walk across the campus from the tech building to the arts building but it shouldn't take him more than ten minutes. He wandered out into the corridor, saying goodbye to a few people as they passed him, and slung his bag on his back to wait.

 

He heard footsteps behind him and turned in the hope that it was Chaneyol but his smile faltered when he saw his lecturer Mr Kim. Or Chen, as he kept insisting, and Baekhyun smiled politely at him. "Hi Mr Kim." He said as he leaned against the wall while he waited for the lecturer to walk past him. But he slowed and stopped, clearly intending a conversation, and Baekhyun put his bag down on the ground. "That's a nice hoodie you've got on today Baekhyun." Chen smiled at him and Baekhuyun smiled back. "Thanks Mr Kim. It's my favorite."

 

"Actually, can you come with me for a minute, there's a scholarship program I thought you might be interested in. You seem like a boy who needs money." Chen grinned at him. "Come with me to my office." Baekhyun continued his politeness with another smile but shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr Kim. I'm waiting for someone. Can we talk about it after class tomorrow?" Chen grabbed him by the arm, a little rougher than he expected, and led him towards an empty classroom. "Why don't we talk about it now." He said through the gritted teeth of a false grin and Baekhyun started to feel uncomfortable. "Ah, I don't really want to Mr Kim, can you let go of my arm please?" But Chen was stronger and forcefully pushed him into the closest classroom and closed the door behind them.

 

"So." Chen murmured as he pressed Baekhyun between his body and the wall and stared him down. "Like I said. You seem like you need money. Do you?" Baekhyun blinked tears away as he turned his face to the side. "Mr Kim. What are you doing?" He suddenly felt cold all over.

 

The money. The schoolboy fantasy. The A's he knew he didn't really deserve. It all added up.

 

"Let go of me...." He twisted his body and tried to escape but he was pinned agains the wall. Baekhyun felt cold with fear all over. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

 

 

 

Chanyeol expected Baekhyun to be waiting out in the corridor for him but he wasn't there. And when he saw his bag lying on the ground a sense of dread washed over him. Something bad was happening to Baekhyun, he just knew it, and he had to find him right away. He picked up the bag and checked one room, then the next, before throwing open the door to a classroom. Some awful man had his hands on his Baekkie and Chaneyol flew towards them with a roar and a growl.

 

He grabbed the awful man and pulled him away from Baekhyun, lifting him off the ground, his little legs kicking in the air as he began to squeal. "Let me go!" he said and he thrashed around in Chaneyol's grasp. "No. What were you doing to my Baekkie?" he dropped him to the ground and leaned over the small man's body threateningly. "Your Baekkie? Don't you mean your Bunny?" the awful man began to laugh as he looked from Chanyeol's scowl to Baekhyun's tearful expression. "Your precious innocent boyfriend here is a fucking whore. He fucks himself on camera for money. His precious virgin hole that you think is only for you is on display for hundreds of guys three times a week."

 

Chaneyol looked over at Baekhyun. Tears streaked Baekhyun's cute little cheeks and his body shook from fear. "I KNOW!" Chanyeol yelled down at the man cowering below him. "I already know this. Why do people always think I'm stupid?" he sighed as he regained his composure and let Chen stand up. "Now. You leave my Baekkie alone. Online and in real life. Because my best friend is a hacker and he keeps files on all the school staff. You want them to know about your online activities?" Chanyeol loomed large over the frightened man. "You come near Baekkie again and I'll expose you to the school and the whole world."

 

He walked quickly over to Baekhyun who was still shaking and crying. "Look what you did." Chanyeol frowned as he used his thumbs to wipe Baekhyun's cheeks. "No one makes my Baekkie cry."

 

He turned towards a quickly retreating Chen and helped him out the door with a hard kick right up the creep's ass. "You stay away." He yelled before wrapping his arms tight around Baekhyun who had stopped crying and stared laughing at the sight of his lecturer getting a well deserved ass kicking.

 

"Come on my beautiful little Bunny." Chanyeol crooned in Baekhyun's ear as he held him gently by the arm. "Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Baekhyun kept silent as they walked to Chanyeol's car. He wasn't going to do this in the middle of the campus. He hoped Chanyeol wouldn't be too mad. He didn't seem mad. And he smiled at Baekhyun when he opened the car door for him and put him safely inside.

 

When the doors closed and they began to drive away he finally spoke up.

 

"How long have you known?" He asked in his tiniest voice. "Well, I suspected for a little while, but I knew for sure when you skipped out on my request. You know..." Chanyeol was sweating as he revealed his own secret. "I.. Ah.. I said I was your biggest fan.." Baekhyun thought hard and suddenly realised. Park Chanyeol, his shy boyfriend, @shypcy. "Oh no...." Baekhyun groaned as he covered . "I can't believe I took your money!" He was so embarrassed but Chanyeol just blushed and smiled his shy smile as he pulled the car into its park at his apartment block.

 

"It was worth it. Every dollar.." Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun and his usually shy smile was replaced with a serious expression. "I really really wanted to have that movie night."

 

Once they were inside Baekhyun fell into Chanyeol's arms. "Thank you for saving me." He buried his face in Chanyeol's chest and clutched at his tshirt. "I should have told you about Bunny. I'm so sorry. Do you want to break up with me?" His eyes stared up into Chanyeol's as his bottom lip trembled. His brows furrowed as he waited for Chanyeol's answer.

 

"Silly Baekkie." Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun's cheeks and squeezed them just a little. "I like Bunny. But I love you. And nothing is going to come between us." He sighed. "Unless you think I'm an awful pervert like your lecturer..." Baekhyun grabbed him and pulled him close. "No way. I actually thought you were cute." In real life and behind a computer screen Chanyeol was an expert at making Baekhyun's heart flutter.

 

Chanyeol bent his head and captured Baekhyun's lips in a deep slow kiss and Baekhyun felt himself melt under Chanyeol's touch. "No more secrets though..." Chanyeol murmured into the soft skin of Baekhyun's neck. He nibbled a little and sucked gently making Baekhyun hum in delight. "Sounds like a deal to me!" Baekhyun said and he meant it. No more secrets.

 

Chanyeol's hands went gently up and under Baekhyun's hoodie (actually Chanyeol's hoodie) and inside his tshirt. "You're so beautiful...." he murmured again as he chewed on one of Baekhyun's ears before pulling the hoodie and tshirt off over his head. His hands ran over Baekhyun's smooth chest and teased his nipples making Baekhyun giggle a bit. He ran his thumb over the barely there bruise that was almost healed and imagined Baekhyun letting him play with those nipple clamps. Arousal ran through his body as he realised every fantasy, every costume and toy, it was all on the table. Baekhyun might let him play with all the toys and he shivered in delight.

 

Chanyeol dropped to his knees as Baekhyun leaned against the wall for support. He nipped at the velvety skin of Baekhyun's belly button before pulling his jeans and briefs down to his ankles. Baekhyun gasped as he felt Chanyeol lick gently at the tip of his cock before taking the whole length into his wet mouth and sucking gently but firmly.

 

"Aahhhh... Channie.... how are you so good at this?" Baekhyun moaned loudly as he leaned on the wall with his eyes squinted shut. "Because..." Chanyeol said as he removed his mouth. "I've been watching you..." he stroked the inside of Baekhyun's thighs with his big hands and tasted the skin between his legs.

 

"Turn around." He said and Baekhyun quickly complied, leaning slightly forward, his hands bracing himself on the wall. He felt so bare and vulnerable, totally naked while Chanyeol was still clothed, but the tall shy boy made him feel so safe.

 

Baekhyun held his breath in anticipation. And then he felt it. Big strong hands up his thighs, the gentle nip of teeth on one butt cheek then the other. Hot breath, the barely there brush of Chanyeol's nose. And then Baekhyun let out a low moan, his legs went weak, his teeth caught his bottom lip as Chanyeol ran his tongue right up into his ass.

 

"I've been watching you for so long." Chanyeol whispered in between mouthfuls of Baekhyun's sweet ass. "I know all the things you like..." Chanyeol used his tongue to tease Baekhyun's hole, darting and flicking, pressing in as far as he could until Baekhyun was quivering under his touch. "Do you like it?" Chanyeol asked before taking another mouthful making Baekhyun cry with pleasure. "Yes Channie. I love it.... ahhh..."

 

Baekhyun was drowning in pleasure as Chanyeol replaces his tongue with his long thick fingers. "I know you like this..." Chanyeol pressed his whole clothed body against Baekhyun's naked back as he whispered in his ear. "I know you prefer length over girth." His breath was hot in Baekhyun's ear as one hand went up to twist a hard nipple between his fingers. "I know you love having your nipples pinched." He squeezed and Baekhyun moaned loudly.

 

Suddenly he was free from Chanyeol's touch and he turned around to see the other shedding his clothes. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and kissed him deep and slow and when he broke the kiss Chanyeol pressed him against the wall.

 

"Jump.." Chanyeol commanded and lifted Baekhyun under the arms. He held him against the wall, pushing his cock deep inside Baekhyun's warm body, holding him under one knee for support. "You're so beautiful..." Baekhyun felt weak as Chanyeol pushed hard and deep inside him. So deep. The position was incredible, allowing gravity to help Baekhyun take all of Chanyeol's length, feeling the burn of going in raw as Chanyeol's cock brushed his prostate.

 

Chanyeol gasped between pants as he fucked Baekhyun hard against the wall, the sound of heavy breathing filling the room, Baekhyun's moans getting louder and louder with every thrust. "Cum..." Chanyeol urged him on as he fucked him harder and harder, Baekhyun's back slamming against the wall, finally screaming his delight loudly, his cum covering his stomach.

 

"Aaaaaghhgh....... Bunny...." Chanyeol cried out as he rode his orgasm hard into Baekhyun's tiny body. "My Bunny...." sweat dripped from his forehead as he slowed his thrusts and finally stopping. "I love you..." His words were soft as he let Baekhyun slip from his cock and into his arms. "I love you Baekkie." Chanyeol brushed their noses together before letting Baekhyun rest against his chest. "I love you too Channie." Baekhyun smiled up at him. "Let's go shower."

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

** www.livecamboys.com **

 

**_search: user @bxxxboi_ **

 

 

user not found

 

 

search again:

 

**yes | no**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun reclined on the grey couch. He ran his hands over the red latex shorts he had squeezed into so carefully. The black leather harness buckled around his neck and across his chest was tight enough but not too tight and the black leather eye mask across the top half of his face was already in place.

 

Chanyeol adjusted the camera angle a little from his new armchair Baekhyun had bought into the room. "Looks good." He said as he smiled over at Baekhyun and Baekhyun grinned back and blew him a kiss from across the room. Chanyeol caught it dramatically and put it in his pocket for later.

 

Baekhyun flicked a thumbs up and Chanyeol clicked a few buttons on his laptop and turned the camera on.

 

"Hi lovely watchers." Baekhyun crooned at the camera with a smirk on his face. "Things have changed around here a little. Welcome to my brand new personal website." He was already hard as he stroked his thigh absentmindedly while he spoke. He was so glad Chanyeol was watching him. Baekhyun loved to be watched.

 

He moved his palm from his thigh to rub at his erection that was growing inside the restrictive shorts. "Now tonight's 'first look' is a freebie as a welcome gift to my new website. I'm so excited to welcome all my fans and to hopefully get some new ones." He palmed harder as he spoke, his erection straining inside the latex, his dripping cock starting to feel hot and uncomfortable.

 

"So..." he popped the row of buttons down the front of his shorts and his cock sprung free. "You can sign up at ten dollars per month and get access to one livestream of your choice per week." He looked over to see Chanyeol with his hand down the front of his sweatpants and he got even harder. "Or you can sign up for premium access at thirty dollars per month and get access to three livestreams per week."

 

 

His breath became ragged as he gripped his cock and began to jerk himself off. He looked behind the camera and saw Chanyeol, a few beads of sweat on his forehead, was jerking himself off too. As he made eye contact with his boyfriend Baekhyun reached a hand up to squeeze at his nipple and almost giggled when Chanyeol scrunched his eyes shut. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol had a real thing for his nipples and decided that tonight was the night to get the nipple clamps out. Later. When it was just the two of them.

 

Baekhyun began to moan as he pinched his nipple between his fingers and jerked his cock until he thought he couldn't hold it any more. He let go and grabbed at the harness, pulling it a little, making the hardware clink.

 

 

He was done. It was time to cum. He looked over at his hot boyfriend jerking himself off furiously and flicked him a subtle wink. "Cum with me..." his voice was heavy with arousal as his trademark words came out of his mouth. He pulled harder at his cock, working his hand up and down the length, finally moaning loudly as his cum shot out all over the red latex shorts.

 

Baekhyun panted hard as he watched Chanyeol cum. He smirked when he saw his cute tall boyfriend biting down on his knuckles to keep quiet as his own cum shot out of his long thick cock onto his grey sweatpants. He knew Chanyeol would cum as soon as he did. But never before him.

 

He leaned in towards the camera and licked his cum off his hand with a wide smile. "Don't forget. Click the button below to subscribe or you'll miss out. Leave a comment below or post on my message board. But..." he winked as he put his softening cock back inside his shorts. "Don't forget to be nice. My admin is always watching!"

 

He looked up to see Chanyeol nodding in agreement as he sat back on the armchair. "Bye for now. Hope to see you again later this week!" Baekhyun pouted at the camera as Chanyeol leaned over and cut the livestream.

 

"That went well." Baekhyun smiled as he unbuckled the harness. "You like any of this?" He asked as he took the eye mask off and tossed it onto the couch. "I like you!" Chanyeol announced a little too loudly and pounded on Baekhyun, dragging him down onto the bed with a squeal, drawing his lips into a slow deep kiss.

 

"Thanks for making the website. It was a really great idea." Baekhyun murmured softly as he lay under his handsome man, smiling as Chanyeol stroked his hair back from his face, the look in his boyfriends eyes making him feel wonderful. "Well now you can actually make some money. No more requests, no more creepy DMs, no more giving it away for free..." Chanyeol kissed down Baekhyun's neck, pinching one nipple with his fingers, before wrapping his lips around the hard bud and suckling noisily at it.

 

"Ahhhh... Channie..." Baekhyun moaned and twisted underneath him. "Channie you just came how the fuck are you hard again?" Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's erection pressing into his leg. "At least let me get these ridiculous shorts off...." and Chanyeol soon had him naked on the bed screaming for more as he pounded relentlessly into his cute little boyfriends ass.

 

After they were done and freshly showered Baekhyun crawled across the bed. "Are you hungry baby? Do you want me to make you something to eat?" He twirled a strand of hair around his finger and blinked up as he laid his head in Chanyeol's lap and the tall man laughed. He knew this was code for 'I'm hungry feed me please' and slipped out from under Baekhyun and went into his kitchen.

 

"Baek." He called out as he looked through the cupboards. "Why do you guys never have any real food here?" "What do you mean?" Sehun asked as he reached into the fridge, grabbed a can of dairy whip, and filled his mouth with it before taking it to the living room with him.

 

 

He found bread and cheese and made do with some cheese toasties and mugs of tea. "Yay!" Baekhyun squealed as he took the plate of food and stuffed a big bite into his mouth. "Check the website Chanyeol. I want to see if I got any subscribers yet."

 

Chanyeol grabbed his laptop and moved it to the bed. He opened the website he had set up for Baekhyun and grinned. "Six premium already. And ten standard." He watched Baekhyun think carefully as he counted on his fingers. "Wow! That's two hundred and sixty dollars a month!"

 

"Eighty...".

 

"What?"

 

"Two hundred and eighty dollars Baek. And I've set up a store where your livestreams are uploaded and people can download them. For a fee." Chanyeol's brow furrowed as he quickly scrolled through the comments and checked the message board. No one would be a more vigilant admin than Chanyeol.

 

"You're so smart Chanyeol. I love you." Baekhyun cooed as he snuggled into Chanyeol's side and felt a strong arm wrap around him shoulder.

 

"I love you too Baekkie." Chanyeol replied as he planted a kiss on top on his head.

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Channie..." Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol by the hand through the mall. Chanyeol was right. The monthly subscriptions were much more lucrative than relying on requests and donations and he had plenty of cash to spread around. Baekhyun couldn't believe how smart his boyfriend was. "Channie want to go in there with me?" Chanyeol stared at the sign. He'd never been in the sex shop before but he'd always wanted to.

 

Pink tinted his cheeks but he let his cute little boyfriend pull him into the brightly lit shop. Chanyeol was instantly overwhelmed. So many things to look at, so many things he wanted to try.....

 

"Hey!" Baekhyun called out, snapping Chanyeol from his musings, holding up two vibrators. "Black or silver?" He asked and Chanyeol blushed again. "Black." He said as he looked through a shelf filled with collars and chains and gags. None of the bondage stuff really excited him that much and he moved on in search of something softer.

 

He picked up some flavoured lubes, strawberry, peach, banana, tossing them into Baekhyun's shopping basket before taking the basket and carrying it for him. "Channie there must be something in here you like...." Baekhyun cling to Chanyeol's arm as they browsed the aisles looking for things that caught their eye.

 

"These?" Chanyeol said shyly as he picked up a silky pair of black thigh high stockings. "Aw. Do you want me to cross dress for you?" Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol shook his head. "No. I just like the way they feel." He closed his eyes and willed the beginning of his boner to go away while Baekhyun just laughed.

 

They wandered the aisles and added a few more things, Baekhyun picking out a long string of anal beads which he insisted Chanyeol should try, Chanyeol choosing some fur lined handcuffs. Nice and soft and fluffy. Because he wouldn't want Baekhyun to get hurt.

 

Finally it was time to pay. Baekhyun was bursting with pride as he dragged Chanyeol to the counter and pushed him in front of the shop assistant who looked up at him with a gulp. "So. Are you the boyfriend?" Yixing asked and Chanyeol smiled brightly. "For now. In the future who knows?" He looked down at Baekhyun's frown which turned slowly into a wide grin as he worked out what Chanyeol was implying. "Aw Channie..." he clung to Chanyeol's arm and as his eyes blinked innocently up at his tall boyfriend he tiptoed a little. Chanyeol took the hint and leaned down to smooch Baekhyun's pouting lips making the shorter man giggle.

 

"Ah, I know this sounds rich coming from the sex shop guy, but jeez get a room or something." Yixing was less than impressed with the dramatic public display of affection taking place in the middle of the Black Knight XXX adult store. It was making the other customers feel more uncomfortable than the shelves full of dildos.

 

Later that day, tucked away from the world in Chanyeol's apartment, Baekhyun was happy with their purchases. He was cuffed to the headboard of Chanyeol's bed wearing nothing but the silky black stockings. His breath was coming in short sharp bursts as his anticipation reached its peak.

 

Chanyeol was fascinated with the smooth feeling of the stockings covering Baekhyun's thighs. He ran his big hands up the insides of them and groaned as Baekhyun teasingly jabbed at his erection with a stockinged foot. "Come on baby." Baekhyun urged. "I know you like them but I'm waiting." The cuffs clanked as he writhed under the hot touch of the tall man looming over him.

 

Chanyeol was taking his sweet time. Baekhyun could urge him on all he wanted it wasn't going to make any difference. His cute little boyfriend was cuffed and trapped and Chanyeol was going to enjoy himself. He gripped his erection around the base and ran the head of his cock along the silky stockinged thigh quivering under him. He smiled as he watched his precum stain the unblemished mesh of the fabric and Baekhyun twisted with impatience.

 

"Channieeeee....." Baekhyun whined and Chanyeol smiled softly at him. "Have patience." He said quietly. He opened the peach scented lube and poured it out into his hand. He lathered his fingers with the sweet smelling substance and pushed one inside Baekhyun's tight hole.

 

"Hmmmnnnn..." Baekhyun hummed at the delightful sensation of fullness. He felt so needy, so desperate, he pulled at the cuffs again and tried to thrust his hips down for more satisfaction. "More... please...." Baekhyun begged and Chanyeol decided to comply.

 

He bent his head between Baekhyun's legs and let the peach scent overwhelm him. He rubbed his cheek against the silky material and pushed Baekhyun's knees back. When he was opened right up, bare and exposed in the most intimate way, Chanyeol let his tongue begin. He tasted every single exposed inch of skin, slurping up all the peach lube, letting his tongue roam and explore Baekhyun's tight hole.

 

He nibbled at the insides of Baekhyun's thighs and teased his hole with his lips and tongue. The further his tongue probed the more Baekhyun pulled at his cuffs. He was desperate to regain some sort of control but Chanyeol wasn't having it.

 

Chanyeol worked his tongue and his fingers alternately until Baekhyun was almost sobbing. "Please Channie..... please I can't wait any longer." Baekhyun begged and Chanyeol couldn't deny him any longer. He pushed inside him, just the tip at first, pulling out slowly before plunging his whole length deep.

 

Chanyeol had never felt anything as incredible as the silky smooth stockings rubbing against his hips as he thrust inside Baekhyun. He thrust harder and harder, Baekhyun moaned louder and louder, and when he wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's back the taller man almost came undone.

 

"Baekkie, you have to cum, please I can't hold it much longer...." Chanyeol panted as he fucked him harder and harder, the sound of their skin slapping filling the room, concentration showing all over Chanyeol's face. He wrapped his big hand around Baekhyun's cock and tugged desperately at it and finally groaned with relief when he felt warm wet cum fill his hand. He moaned and thrust messily and came as soon as he knew Baekhyun had his release and finally regained control over his body.

 

He pulled out and rolled onto his back and chuckled. "Baekkie! That was amazing!" He reached up and undid the cuffs and Baekhyun rolled on top of him as soon as he was released. "Yah Channie! You're too much of a tease! The cuffs go on you next time!" Chanyeol just laughed as he pulled Baekhyun close and wrapped his huge arms around his cute little boyfriend.

 

He liked to watch. But he liked it more when no one was watching. As much as he loved his Bunny he also liked having him all to himself.

 

 

THE END 

 


End file.
